


Revenge On A Musketeer

by pallysdArtagnan



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 40,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallysdArtagnan/pseuds/pallysdArtagnan
Summary: Aramis is held hostage by a hooded man that wants to make him pay for a transgression that he never committed.  Grace is forced to do what ever she has to save Aramis's life even if she has to give up her virtue to do so





	1. Chapter 1

Revenge on a Musketeer 

By pally

Athos and Porthos are down below the Captains office at their usual hang out spot at their table Athos is looking at the gate while Porthos is having a mid-day snack. Porthos can tell Athos is on edge. He does his best to put him at ease.

 

Porthos: Athos, you know that saying a watched pot never boils (Athos looks at him)

 

Athos: I’m aware of that saying (he looks back at the gate)

 

Porthos: They haven’t been gone that long 3 days. 

 

Athos: We should have gone with them

 

Porthos: Capt. said there wasn’t a need for 4 Musketeers to take supplies up there. Along with 3 new nuns going as well. We were needed here for guard duty (Athos looks back at Porthos)

 

Athos: I just feel better when we’re all together

 

Porthos: I’m sure everything is fine (he takes a bite of cheese)

 

Athos: I just don’t like them being gone so long

 

 

Porthos: I’m sure all is well. I betting Aramis and d’Artagnan are helping with some repairs.

 

Athos: Yes, I’m sure that’s what must be keeping them. The one thing that did puzzle me was why Grace wanted to go with them

 

Porthos: Well I guess she thought it would be good a thing for her to. Like being a chaperone for the nuns and keeping them away from Aramis (Athos looks Porthos with a tilt of his head)

 

Athos: Porthos

 

Porthos: What? Aramis can convince anyone of anything

 

Athos: Yes, he has been known to do that but I don’t think they he would try anything with a nun

 

Porthos: Famous last words (Athos looks back at the gate. At the convent, Aramis is hammering on window shutter when d’Artagnan walks up to him)

 

d’Artagnan: Think this is last window that needs fixed?

 

Aramis: Yes, it is (he says with a smile) looks much better than it did

 

d’Artagnan: I finished the repairs to the cellar.

 

Aramis: Repairs can pile up in hurry if things aren’t maintained. Mother Superior wouldn’t have asked but there’s some things they just can’t do. 

 

d’Artagnan: It’s too bad they can’t hire a someone to help them

 

Aramis: I don’t mind helping them it’s like I’m giving back to them

 

d’Artagnan: They appreciate the help Mother Superior said didn’t know what she would do without help (he says with a smile Just then Grace comes carrying in some tea)

 

Grace: Thought you gentleman would like some tea

 

Aramis: Thank you (she hands a cup to Aramis and one to d’Artagnan):

 

d’Artagnan: Thank you just what we needed (he takes a sip) mmmmm that’s very good

 

Grace: Sister Margaret said it was a special blend but wouldn’t tell me what it was (she takes a cup and takes a sip) that really is good

 

Aramis: I may have to see if she’ll give us some to take back to Garrison.

 

Grace: I’m sure if you ask her she would (she smiles at him) Aramis when do you think we will head back home?

 

Aramis: We could probley head home in an hour or so if you don’t mind traveling at night

 

Grace: I have no problem with traveling at night. I’ll tell Mother Superior of our plans (she leaves. d’Artagnan looks at Aramis)

 

 

d’Artagnan: Does she seem anxious to you?

 

 

Aramis: Maybe a little 

 

d’Artagnan: I wonder what’s causing it?

 

Aramis: I have no idea maybe she just misses the Queen

 

d’Artagnan: I think it’s a little more than that just can’t put my finger on it

 

Aramis: Well you could ask her what’s going on

 

d’Artagnan: I will later. Come on let’s get things put away and get packed up to head home

 

Aramis: Good idea (Aramis wonders as well as what’s causing her such anxiety. An hour later their packed up and ready to head home. the sisters have packed something to eat and drink. They say their goodbyes and head out the gate)

 

*********************************************************************


	2. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos wants to search for his long over due brothers. Aramis finds out just how much trouble he and Grace are really in . They learn of d'Artagnan's death (??????)

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

2

It’s the next morning Athos is up early as usual he’s having his tea at the table a feeling of dread comes over him he stands up and runs up the stairs and knocks on the Captains door, 

 

Treville: Come in (Athos opens the door and walks briskly to where the Captain is sitting) Athos what are you doing here this early in the morning?

 

Athos: Aramis and d’Artagnan haven’t arrived back yet from the convent. I want to go and search for them.

 

Treville: Athos, I think your worrying over nothing

 

Athos: They should have been back by now. If they were going to stay longer Aramis would have sent missive saying they would be coming home later

 

Treville: If they’re not back by noon then you and Porthos can head out and start looking. 

 

Athos: Thank you Captain (he tilts his head down then goes back down to the table. Porthos can see the worry in his eyes)

 

Porthos: What did Treville say?

 

Athos: If they’re not back by noon we start looking

 

Porthos: You’re really worried 

 

Athos: Yes, very (he walks off towards the stable. Porthos quickly follows him. Aramis slowly starts coming around he blinks his eyes a couple times to get in to focus. He sees he’s lying on a floor. The side of his neck hurts like it’s been pricked he touches his neck he can feel a small welt. He sees his wrists are in shackles and the chain is connected to a pipe next to the wall.

He sits up its then he looks around the small room no windows and 1 door that he can’t reach. Aramis becomes aware that d’Artagnan and Grace are not in the room with him. He becomes worried he yells loudly)

 

Aramis: I’m a Kings Musketeer and so is my friend d’Artagnan I demand you release us now! if you touch Grace any way you will hang! She’s one of the Queens ladies. (he looks around for any sign of someone listing to him) Please!! Let Grace go keep d’Artagnan and I as your hostages if that’s your intent but Grace is innocent let her go unharmed (he closes his eyes to say a prayer that will help. 

 

Just then he hears the door being unlocked he opens his eyes the door opens. He sees Grace wearing only her ivory shift a bandana tied behind her head as gag. A man wearing a black hood over his head has his arm around her waist)

 

Hooded Man: What would you do to save her innocents? (he moves his free hands lightly over her left breast. Then moves his hand cups it lightly. Grace whimpers Aramis tries to go stop him but the chain stops him)

 

Aramis: Stop!! Please!! (He begs)

 

Hooded Man: Isn’t this what you do to a woman? (he his grip tightens Grace cries out again as his hand moves from her breast down over her stomach then under her shift.) 

 

Aramis: STOP!!! DON’T PLEASE! Their willing I never a force them that’s one thing I never do. They give themselves freely to me (he stops his hand.)

 

Hooded Man: Why do woman give themselves to you so freely?

 

Aramis: I, I don’t know (he looks at Grace she has her eyes closed as if in a prayer. If only he could free her. Aramis sees him move his hand under her shift down between her thigh Grace opens her eyes and looks directly at Aramis. Aramis knows what he’s doing and yells) Quit!!! PLEASE!!! She doesn’t deserve this from you. 

 

Hooded Man: Then tell me why women give themselves to you freely?

 

Aramis: No commitment most woman are lonely in their marriage their husbands don’t pay attention to them I do. (The Hooded Man removes his hand from under her shift. Aramis breathe a sigh of relief. He tries a new tactic) Where’s d’Artagnan what have you done with him? Is he alive? 

 

Hooded Man: He put up a good fight but not good enough (Aramis anger flares quickly)

 

Aramis: You bastard!! You killed him!! I will kill you I swear!!(he tries to get to him but the chain won’t let him. The Hooded Man keeps a tight grip on Grace and laughs as Aramis threatens him over and over with new threats) Where is he how bad is he hurt?

 

Hooded Man: Does it matter?

 

Aramis: Yes! Please tell me (he’s pleading he has to know how bad d’Artagnan is hurt)

 

Hooded Man: I’m sure you realized the welt on your neck

 

Aramis: Yes, I felt it

 

Hooded Man: I hit you with a blow dart with a tranquilizer it took affect quickly. You and (he moves his hand through the side of Graces hair) Grace went down first. d’Artagnan saw what was happing and put up a fight. I struck him on the head he fell. He was bleeding profusely (he smiles as he sees Aramis despair of losing his friend) I did the only thing I could I put him out of his misery I shot him)

 

Aramis: NO!! NOOOOO!!! (he yells and falls to the floor tears fall from his eyes. Grace looks at Aramis he’s lost his friend and brother. She to lost a friend she lowers her head and cries at the loss they both now share  
*************************************************************************


	3. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis and Grace are drugged by the Hooded Man as he sets his next plan in to motion. Athos and Porthos arrive at the Convent and learn of Aramis and d'Artagnan's delay of helping. Grace finds d'Artagnan alive

*************************************************************************   
3  
Athos and Porthos have their horses packed up and ready to go their walking out of the stable when they see Treville 

 

Athos: Its Noon and they’re not back

 

Treville: I’ll take you all out of rotation for 4 days hopefully you’ll find them before those days are up. 

 

Athos: So, do I (he tilts his head his and Porthos get on their horses and head out of the Garrison door. Treville watches as they leave hoping they find his missing men and their missing brothers. Back at the abandoned home Aramis tears continue to flow from his eyes over the news of the loss of his brother’s death. Grace is sobbing as tears fall from her eyes down her cheeks. The Hooded Man is grinning at their pain.)

 

Hooded Man: He meant something to the both of you, did he? (Aramis looks at him)

 

Aramis: Yes, he was a friend, a brother and you killed him for no reason what’s so ever

 

Hooded Man: That’s why I killed him he meant something to you (he says with joy in voice. Aramis wants to kill him with his bare hands he knows he can do it, but not with Grace in his clutches he can’t have her getting hurt. The Hooded Man sees Aramis glare and knows he’s furious.) You need to calm your nerves down and have a drink (he points to a bottle of wine next to the cot that’s on a small night stand. Aramis looks at it)

 

Aramis: I’m not thirsty (he continues to glare at the Hooded Man. He glances at Grace he feels sorry for being forced to wear nothing but her shift. It’s somewhat chilly in room) Please show some compassion to the lady and let have her cloak or mine please

 

Grace: Its ok Aramis, I’m fine

 

Aramis: You need to stay warm you’ll catch a chill. You don’t want her getting sick, do you? (asks the Hooded Man)

 

Hooded Man: She had no cloak on her when I ambushed you (Aramis looks at Grace he knows she had one when they left the convent in the afternoon. She sees him trying to piece together what happened to it. She makes eye contact with Aramis and holds it for a long moment then closes her eyes. Then she opens them)

 

Aramis: Then let her wear mine please she is a Queens lady she should be treated with respect and dignity 

 

Hooded Man: Drink the wine and I’ll let her wear your precious cloak (Aramis takes a step closer to the Hooded Man and Grace)

 

Aramis: I would rather die being shot then poisoned (Aramis glares at the man Grace understands Aramis anger. She just has never seen him angry like this before. She prays the Hooded Man isn’t about to poison Aramis) 

 

Hooded Man: You will not die from poising by wine (Aramis doesn’t make any moves towards the wine bottle)

 

Grace: Aramis, the wine is safe I swear I’ll drink some to prove it (She looks at the man) unhand me now! (he does she walks over to the wine bottle and pours some in to a cup and takes a drink. She looks at Aramis) See its fine nothing’s wrong with it(Aramis walks over to her she pours him a some win in a cup. He takes a healthy drink of wine then sets the cup down. He looks at the Hooded Man)

 

Aramis: I did as you asked now give her my cloak (The Hooded Man looks at them both for a moment then walks to a closet and opens the door and pulls out Aramis Blue cloak. He walks back near them he holds the cloak out Aramis grabs it from him while still glaring at him. Grace looks at Aramis she flashes a quick smile at him. He buttons the buttons up to keep her warm, He winks at her. He looks over to the Hooded Man) Thank you for the cloak

 

Hooded Man: You did as you were asked (suddenly Aramis starts to feel dizzy he shakes his head to stop it. Grace can see something is going on)

 

Grace: Aramis! what’s wrong?

 

Aramis: I, I,I don..(he falls to the floor Grace hurries to him she checks for a pulse its strong and steady. She looks back at Hooded Man) What did you do!!(she yells at him)

 

Hooded Man: Something to help him sleep as I need to get him ready for the next stage

 

Grace: Next stage of what?

 

Hooded Man: You shall see (he laughs loudly as he walks closer Grace starts to feel dizzy as well she collaps near Aramis on the floor. The Hooded Man looks the two and wonders just how close Aramis is to Grace and what more he’d do to protect her from being hurt. And he yet one more Ace up his sleeve use should he need it

Athos and Porthos have ridden into the night looking for d’Artagnan, Aramis and Grace and not coming across them on the road they would have taken. Its dark when they ride up to convent gates. Athos rides in first he has his hand on his pistol just in case there’s trouble. He comes through the gate he sees several sisters milling about. Then Porthos comes in on his horse seeing him startles them somewhat. Athos quickly put them at ease.

 

Athos: I’m Athos a Kings Musketeer along with Porthos. We’re looking for 2 other Musketeers and a Queens lady. They were escorting 3 new nuns up here (Just then Mother Superior comes down the stairs)

 

Mother Superior: Athos, Porthos another late night of traveling I see (Athos tilts his head down then back up)

 

Athos: Good evening Mother Superior. Yes, it Porthos and I have come in search of Aramis and d’Artagnan and the Queens Lady Grace.

 

Mother Superior: You best come in and have supper and we can talk (The sisters prepare a meal for the Musketeers after dinner their Mother Superior sends the other sisters out so she and Athos and Porthos and can talk privately) you said before Aramis and d’Artagnan and Grace failed to return (Athos nods)

 

Athos: Yes, at first it was just the 3 days I was somewhat worried

 

Mother Superior: I must take blame for them not coming back right away. There were some repairs that desperately needed that the Sisters and I just couldn’t do on our own. I hated to ask Aramis and d’Artagnan but they said it would be ok (Porthos grins at Athos) It took a good amount of time to get everything done. (Mother Superior can tell something is bothering Athos) Athos, do you think they ran into trouble?

 

Athos: I’m not sure. Several things could account for them not making it back. (Athos looks at Porthos) first light we start searching. (d’Artagnan is coming around he hears Graces voices)

 

Grace: Welcome back I was afraid I lost you (he focuses his eyes and sees she’s smiling. He reaches to touch her but his hands are behind him in shackles chained to a pipe)

 

d’Artagnan: W,,What happened?(the side of his neck is sore he moves his hand up to where it hurts. He feels a small welt) 

 

Grace: You’ve been hit by a dart that caused all of us to be knocked out. You must go find Athos and Porthos and bring them here as quickly as you can (she can see the cob webs are slowly dissipating from his jumbled drugged mind)

 

d’Artagnan: I can’t go anywhere I’m chained to the pipe. (she reaches behind him he hears to clicks as the shackles fall from his wrists he rubs his hands-on wrists) how did you do that with no key? 

 

Grace: I don’t have time to explain that trick you must go quickly (she hurries him to the door. He stops her and looks at her)

 

d’artagnan: Grace, I’m not leaving you here where here is Where is Aramis is he ok is he…alive?

 

Grace: Aramis is alive but someone from his past wants to hurt him. I don’t know who he is he wears a black hood over his head. The man has told Aramis your dead 

 

d’Artagnan: What!! Why??

 

Grace: To hurt him emotionally, 

 

d’Artagnan: Why didn’t he just kill me when he had the chance? Why torment Aramis

 

Grace: I don’t know but he’s got something planned (she closes her eyes as if pained, d’Artagnan touches her)

 

d’Artagnan: Grace, whats wrong are you ok? (she opens her eyes and smiles and exhales a breath)

 

Grace: I’m fine I’m just tired. Now you have to find Athos and Porthos go North towards the convent (she starts to feel light headed but she can’t tell d’Artagnan how she feels) 

 

d’Artagnan: Grace, this man he hasn’t hurt in any way has he?(she knows what he’s asking but he’s too much of a gentleman to say the word)

 

Grace: No, he hasn’t its not me he wants to hurt, Its Aramis he wants to hurt. Please you must go and be very quiet (They walk to the door she starts to open the door then looks to him she pulls him in for a long kiss surprising d’Artagnan welcomes her tongue inside his mouth. 

If he didn’t have to break for air he would have continued the much-invited kiss he never saw coming. He’s breathless he looks at her) Gods speed d’Artagnan (he smiles then opens the door a little bit to look out to make sure he has clean get away. He looks back at Grace the room is empty and Grace is gone; He looks around not sure how she left him alone in a moment. He knows he must hurry and find Athos and Porthos


	4. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos and Porthos find a sign that Grace left for them. d'Artagnan is caught and Aramis is shaved

*********************************************************************************** 4

Athos and Porthos are riding and looking in the trees for any sign of Aramis and d’Artagnan and Grace or their horses. Athos is very quiet and its almost unnerving to Porthos. 

 

Porthos: Athos, do you have a plan or are you planning on keeping it to yourself? (Athos looks at Porthos Comte mask in place)

 

Athos: We continue searching till we find something that will lead us to them

 

Porthos: If it was bandits why attack Musketeers they know they will hang when they are caught

 

Athos: They don’t care. They will either try get a ransom from the King for them. Or they will kill Aramis and d’Artagnan. Grace, they will use for their entertainment till they bore of her and then kill her as well (Porthos looks away from Athos disgusted anyone would hurt Grace that way. His eyes water as to the thought of his brothers being killed in cold blood. Athos suddenly sees something in the trees) Porthos up a head (he points Porthos looks up he sees something grey swaying. They kick the horses in the flanks and hurry to whatever it is that’s swaying. 

 

Athos rides up first his pistol is drawn along with Porthos their both taken aback by what they see. )

 

Porthos: How is it doing that?

 

Athos: I’m not sure. Maybe a wire or a rope stay on guard while I look around (Athos gets off his horse and carefully walks around the area he carefully walks around the grey cloak but sees nothing that would cause it to be pointing. Porthos is still on his horse he’s done a quick look around but doesn’t see anything)

 

Porthos: There’s no one around (he looks at the cloak) That’s Graces cloak how is it doing that without anyone making it do it?

 

Athos: Grace, she must have had time to hang it up and rig the sleeve to point. (Porthos looks at him)

 

Porthos: How would she know what direction they were taking them? (Athos knows he sounds like he’s lost his mind)

 

Athos: I don’t know how she did it Porthos but she did. (Athos looks the way the cloak is pointing) its pointing into the woods. How far I have no idea but we must be on guard. ) See if you get the cloak down we may need it. (he gets on Roger he pauses for a moment Porthos looks at him)

 

Porthos: What’s wrong? (Athos looks at him)

 

Athos: All for One (he holds his gloved hand out towards Porthos)

 

Porthos: One for All (he places his gloved hand on top Athos’s. Athos tilts his head towards Porthos he removes his hand he kicks Roger in the flank he takes off. Porthos quickly follows behind. Back at the ruins of the home Aramis comes around his head is pounding. He opens his eyes slowly he sees he’s now tied to a chair. He tries to get loose but the ropes are too tight. Then he remembers Grace was with in the room she’s not he becomes worried and starts yelling)

 

Aramis: GRACE!!!! Where is she!! GRACE!!!!(the door opens Grace is shoved in she falls to the floor) Grace! Are you ok? Has he hurt you?

 

Grace: No, I’m fine he, he hasn’t touched me. (she stays on the floor watching the Hooded Man carry a tray of food and wine. And something covered with small towel he sets the tray on the night stand then walks over to Grace)

 

Hooded Man: Stand up (he holds his hand out for Grace to take. She takes it he pulls her up he takes her to the tray) give him some wine (she looks at Aramis)

 

Aramis: I am parched (he looks at the man then at Grace) its ok do whatever he wants (she nods as the Hooded Man lets go of her wrist she walks over to the tray and pours him a glass of wine. She must help hold the cup to his lips he drinks several long sips. She reaches for some pieces of meat and cheese and gives him more wine. He’s getting full she shakes his head) I’m full I can’t eat anymore

 

Hooded Man: Do woman find you attractive with your beard? (the question is so out of left field for Aramis to think) ANSWER ME! (he yells startling Grace)

 

Aramis: Some maybe (most woman he was with love him with his beard. He had it since he was 22. He always took care of it it drove Athos and Porthos and d’Artagnan crazy at times he was always grooming it. And now this man was asking about if woman thought he was attractive with it)

 

Hooded Man: What do you think Grace is he attractive with his beard?

 

Grace: Yes, very (she looks at him directly in his eyes)

 

Hooded Man: Grace you see that towel remove it (Grace removes the towel she sees a straight razor and a cup of shaving cream) shave it off Grace NOW!!(she looks at Aramis he nods. She takes the cups and brush and applies the shaving cream to his face. Grace reaches for the straight razor just then the Hood Man places his hand on hers) you try anything stupid I’ll kill your friend for real (2 men bring a struggling d’Artagnan in the room they force him on his knees. He looks around his surroundings he sees Aramis tied to a chair and Grace standing next to him. Both look as if they are seeing a ghost)

 

Grace: d’Artagnan (she can’t believe he’s there he should have escaped)

 

Aramis: d’Artagnan! your alive (he’s happy his brother is alive and mostly unharmed he can see some bruising on his face) Why would you tell me he was dead why! 

 

Hooded Man: Cause you care about him

 

Aramis: Why are you doing this! Tell me you owe me that (he pleads) 

 

Hooded Man: Do you remember a young nun at the convent Sister Katie? She saw you a couple times when you went up there

 

Aramis: I don’t know a Sister Katie at the convent (Aramis can usually remember all the Sisters but this one he just can’t place) 

 

Hooded Man: Don’t lie to me! (he hits d’Artagnan hard in the stomach hard. Knocking the wind out of d’Artagnan he falls to the floor. Grace starts to go to him the Hooded Man places a blade against his throat.) Stay put! Or I’ll slit his throat)

 

Aramis: Don’t hurt him please I don’t care what you do to me but don’t hurt him. (he watches as d’Artagnan can catch his breath) I swear I don’t know a Sister Katie you have to believe me. 

 

Hooded Man: Maybe you just need some help (he looks at Grace) shave his beard now  
Grace walks over to the tray and takes towel and straight razor he walks back over to Aramis he’s breathing rapidly she knows he’s scared. Not for himself for her and d’Artagnan.)

 

Grace: I’m so sorry Aramis (she says quietly so only he can hear her)

 

Aramis: Its ok Grace (he smiles) it’ll grow back (he winks at her as she starts to shave him. d’Artagnan looks away as Grace starts to shave Aramis beard away. If only he could stop this from happening, he would. His plan of escape had been foiled just after Grace had set him free he gone out the door down the stairs around a corner and right in to a guard. They had hit him a few times then knocked him out. He woke up to be dragged down the hall to where Aramis and Grace were. 

He was glad to see Aramis still alive and Grace but not for what was to about to happen. He hated to see Aramis forced to have his beard shaved against his will. He closed his eyes he couldn’t watch any longer.


	5. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace finishes her job of shaving Aramis's beard off .. Hooded Man has yet another trick up his sleeve. d'Artagnan finds something. Grace finds Athos and Porthos. But what she tells them that has them worried and confused

DISCLAIMER >>>>>>>>>>>>>> I don't own The Musketeers or anyone from the show all I own is Grace

 

5  
Grace must tell herself over and over to calm down and relax. Each stroke of the blade up and down his throat Aramis tenses’ up 

 

Grace: Relax Aramis (she says hoping to put him at ease) I’m almost done (she says with a smile)

 

Aramis: I’m not bleeding so that’s a good sign (he smiles up at her. She sets the straight razor back on the tray and reaches for the towel she cleans him off. She looks at his clean face she suddenly becomes sad. Aramis looks at her) do I look that bad?

 

Grace: No, you look handsome as ever (The Hooded Man lets d’Artagnan go he points a pistol at him)

 

Hooded Man: Don’t move anywhere (he walks over to Grace and Aramis) You must be starving eat some rye bread and more wine (Aramis isn’t that hungry the wine is making him feel odd. The man cuts the bread and hands it to Grace) feed him (she takes it it feels damp)

 

Grace: Umm the bread is damp (she looks at him)

 

Hooded Man: Its humidity its fine feed him now (she looks at Aramis she looks at him as he takes several bites. He knows the bread isn’t damp from humidity but he doesn’t want to make the man any more man any more upset then he is. d’Artagnan is watching what is going on he looks around the 2 guards aren’t watching him and the Hooded Man is watching Aramis. He moves his right hand down his slowly to the inside of his boot he can feel his hidden knife still there.

The 2 guards hadn’t searched him very well he had to smile. He just had to make the right move at the right time to cut his hands loose and take this hooded bastard down. He just had to make sure Grace and Aramis didn’t caught up in the fray once he decided to move. He stayed on the floor watching Aramis drink the win and eat the bread. 

 

Aramis: Please, I beg of you let Grace and d’Artagnan go whatever is going to happen its between you and I and they shouldn’t have to be part of it

 

Hooded Man: But they are now aren’t they (he watches as the reaches in his pocket and comes out with a white powder in his palm) You will pay for what you did(he blows the powder in Aramis face. He shakes his head back and forth trying to get it off his breathing becomes quickly labored his head falls forward. Grace screams Aramis’s name)

 

Grace: ARAMIS!!! (she looks at the man) what did you blow in his face!!

 

Hooded Man: Just this (he looks at her and raises his palm again and blows the powder in her face. She has the same re action she passes out the Hooded Man catches her he’s grinning. d’Artagnan yells at him he manages to get in a sitting position the man looks at him) 

 

d’Artagnan: You will hang for killing a Musketeer and the Queens lady! (he shouts as he glares at the man)

 

Hooded Man: I haven’t killed him or her I just gave them something to sleep for a short bit as I move the next stage of my plan.

 

d’Artagnan: What’s the next stage? 

 

Hooded Man: You shall see Musketeer you shall see (He takes a step closer to d’Artagnan and blows the powder in his face. Within seconds he’s collapse to the floor unconscious. With darkness falling Athos and Porthos have no choice but to stop the search till tomorrow. Athos caught a couple good sized rabbits for dinner. 

Porthos made them for dinner as Athos cooking skills are a lot to be desired. He did try to make dinner once but it was almost as bad as when the Queen did. Aramis told him in no certain terms was he allowed to cook ever again. Athos scowled at him but knew it was for the best.

 

The night had grown somewhat chilly as both Porthos and Athos put on their traveling capes for warmth. Athos was lost in thought looking into the fire when Porthos called his name for the 3rd time. He looks at him)

 

Athos: What? (he asked somewhat startled)

 

Porthos: Why don’t you get some sleep I know you haven’t slept much since they left 

 

Athos: I’m not tired. I’ll take first watch and wake you in a couple hours

 

Porthos: Athos, you need to sleep. 

 

Athos: I will I promise (he looks back at the fire. Porthos shakes his head and heads to his bedroll and lies down. The flames dance as Athos watches them wishing they would speak or something would tell him to go. Suddenly he hears his name he turns quickly with pistol drawn. He sees Grace standing there wearing nothing but her grey shift) Grace! (he quickly lowers his pistol and starts to walk towards her)

 

Grace: Athos, I’m fine (she holds her hand up to keep him from coming closer. He stops a couple feet away from her)

 

Athos: Where are Aramis and d’Artagnan? 

 

Grace: They’re not too far away. (she closes her eyes for a moment. Athos takes a step closer afraid she’s going to faint. Her eyes quickly open) Athos please stay back. Don’t come any closer (He wants to help her but she doesn’t want him to he doesn’t understand why. He stops moving. Soon Porthos walks up next to Athos he sees Grace)

 

Porthos: Grace, how----

 

Grace: Porthos (she smiles) 

 

Porthos: What’s happened are Aramis and d’Artagnan ok? Are they alive? Are they hurt?

 

Grace: Yes, their alive mostly scrapes and bruises. But the Hooded Man wants Aramis to suffer and he wants d’Artagnan to watch

 

Athos: The Hooded Man? He kidnapped you? Who is he?

 

Grace: I don’t know who he is but he knows Aramis. (Athos looks at Porthos they wonder what their brother has gotten in to so seriously that a man would kidnap him along d’Artagnan and Grace.) Athos he’s horrible he forced me to shave Aramis’s beard (she starts to cry she wipes the tears away) He’s been making him drink cups of wine and he made me feed him bread it was stale and it felt wet. (Athos is processing the information trying to make sense of it all) the man kept asking Aramis about a Sister Katie but Aramis swore he didn’t know her and the man was furious he didn’t remember her name (she again closes her eyes and takes a couple breaths)

 

Athos: Grace, what’s wrong? Have you been hurt (Grace opens her eyes and she looks so sad) 

 

Grace: Not yet

 

Athos: What do you mean not yet. Grace your wearing nothing but your shift. Something has happened tell me so I can help you 

 

Grace: You can’t help me. You must help Aramis (she looks at Porthos) Aramis may be forced to do something that he’d never do. You must believe me (she looks at Porthos and pleads to him) promise me Porthos no matter what you hear he didn’t do it willingly

 

Porthos: What’s he being forced to do? Grace come on what’s he done? (he takes a step towards her his anger is building. She steps back away. Athos grabs by his arm and gives him the Comte look of don’t move.)

 

Grace: He’ll need you to see him through this after it’s over. Please Porthos trust him he’d never do what he may be accused of (she’s nearly in tears)

 

Athos: Grace, we will see him through whatever happens. As we with you you have my word. You need to tell us where to go are we even in the right area?

 

Grace: Your so close it’s only a few Leagues away maybe 2-3 at most (she points the direction she wants them to go) You’ll see the ruins of a home be careful approaching. there’s 2 guards that I know of (she looks at Athos) Athos someone will die tonight and someone will be lost

 

Athos: What do you mean? Who will die? Who’ll be lost?

 

Grace: My strength is failing I’m so tired (Athos looks at Porthos for a moment)

 

Athos: Porthos grab my blanket (Porthos turns to run to Athos bed roll as its closer. Athos looks back to Grace she’s gone. He looks around he calls her name) Grace!! Grace!! (Porthos comes back with the blanket)

 

Porthos: Where’s Grace?

 

Athos: Gone

 

Porthos: Gone where she’s barley able to stand up

 

Athos: I don’t know but I’m hoping it’s at the ruins of that house come on lets go (the break camp as quickly as they can and head towards the house in ruins.


	6. Revenge On a Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hooded Man lies to Aramis that puts d'Artagnan's life in danger and Grace may be at Aramis mercey

6  
A short while later Aramis wakes up on the cold floor all he’s wearing nothing but his brais he sits up his head is muddled why doesn’t he have any cloths on. He sees a young man with dark hair unconscious on the floor near the door. A man wearing a black hood stands next to him

 

Aramis: What’s going one where am I who are you? Who’s that?

 

Hooded Man: He’s someone who you who hate. He’s a Musketeer that has gone rouge robbing, stealing and the worst of all. He took your sisters innocents you can’t allow him to get away with that then he killed her (Aramis looks at the unconscious young man. How could he do that to his sister? (his anger is building) 

 

Aramis: A Musketeer took my sisters innocents then killed her! (He’s breathing deep)

 

Hooded Man: Yes, he did. She pleaded for him to stop but he wouldn’t. 

 

Aramis: Then, then he killed her why? she was innocent girl. 

 

Hooded Man: He didn’t care. Catherine was your little sister your father sent her to become a nun. The Sisters found her down in the cellar beaten and raped (Aramis feels dizzy) 

 

 

 

Aramis: I, I, I should have begged father not to send her there (he looks away tears are flowing down his face. (Grace is coming around she hears Aramis voice she looks and sees Aramis is in tears she notices he’s wearing nothing but his brais and d’Artagnan unconscious on the floor. The Hooded Man is standing near d’Artagnan. A sudden fear comes over her as she continues to listen Grace can’t believe what he’s telling Aramis. She wants to yell and tell him it’s a lie but she’s tied up gagged with a bandana. He can’t see her on the cot from the position he’s at)

 

Hooded Man: She was 17 years old!! She knew nothing of love then one night while he was there at the Convent helping with chores. He convinced her to go the cellar and drink some of the wine the Sisters sold to help with expenses. He took her over and over even as she cried out for him to stop. (Grace is crying as the Hooded Man tells Aramis of his sister’s assault by d’Artagnan. Grace feels sick as the Hooded Man continues his story of what happened)

Each thrust the harder than the last. He said I’m a Musketeer and your mine to do as I wish (Aramis shakes his head he can’t believe this man would do such a thing to his own sister)

 

Aramis: He took my sisters innocents (he can feel his anger building and building) 

 

Hooded Man: He’s Musketeer filth!! She was only 17 years old. (he hands Aramis his knife Grace is watching the Hooded man grabs d’Artagnan by the arm and yanks him up)

 

d’Artagnan: What’s going on ahhh (he cries out as the Hooded Man pulls d’Artagnan hands behind him tightly) let go of me I’m a Kings Musketeer!!(he looks at Aramis for help but all d’Artagnan sees is pure hate in Aramis’s eyes. d’Aratgnan turns his head so he can look at the Hooded Man) what have you done to him!!

 

Hooded Man: Getting even (he looks at Aramis he has the knife) Finish him off Aramis he can’t live after what he’s done (Aramis walks closer to them)

 

Aramis: You will pay for what you did Musketeer!!(he shoves d’Artagnan to the floor on his knees and places the blade on his throat) I will kill you. (Aramis wants to rip the him apart. d’Artagnan knows the only way to survive is to play along hoping to buy time)

 

d’Artagnan: What do u want from me? I can’t bring her back! 

 

Aramis: No…. you can’t But I can take my revenge on you for what you did to her he’s glaring at d’Artagnan)

 

d’Artagnan: I swear I never saw your sister at the Convent. She may have seen me but I never saw or talked to a Catherine. Aramis! please you must believe me.

 

Aramis: You are nothing but a liar Musketeer!! (he says through clinched teeth)

 

d’Artagnan: I’m not a liar. If anyone is lying it’s the man in the mask!! Aramis, you have to believe me (he pleads with him hoping to get through to him)

!

 

Hooded Man: Kill the Musketeer now (Aramis places the blade on to d’Artagnan’s throat blood trickles down. d’Artagnan cries out as he struggles with the man in the mask holding him) finish him!!! (Aramis looks at d’Artagnan he sees fear in his eyes. Aramis’s hand trembles d’Artagnan keeps looking at him in the eyes. 

He’s not sure what will happen he can feel the cold steel of the blade on his throat and blood trickling down the front of his throat. With one swift motion of his hand he makes a slice across d’Artagnan’s throat He shoves the body to the floor the Hooded Man claps. )

 

Aramis: I took my vengeance on the Musketeer I just want to get as far as I can from this (he looks away. The Hooded Man grabs his arm and takes the knife)

 

Hooded Man: Your vengeance is not done (he turns Aramis to the cot he never noticed the woman bound and gagged) You will take her innocents as her brother took your sisters

 

Aramis: I can’t do that it would be wrong. (A feeling of sadness is coming over him for he did to the rouge Musketeer)

 

Hooded Man: Did the Musketeer care what he was doing was wrong!! He fucked your sister every way he could and you don’t want to make her pay for what he did!!

 

Aramis: Stop!!! I won’t hurt his sister (The Hooded Man grabs Aramis by his throat and places the knife blade up to his throat)

 

Hooded Man: Move to the cot NOW!!(he says loudly. Aramis raises his hands in compliance and walks slowly back words to the cot. Grace is terrified at what may happen she can only hope and pray Athos and Porthos come soon. The Hooded Man shoves Aramis towards the cot. Aramis looks at the woman. He feels horrible she was caught up in this sick plan. He hopes she can forgive him for what he’s about to do.) you know what needs to be done now do it (Aramis raises his leg over to the right side of the bed while his left is still on the floor. Grace looks in Aramis’s eyes and sees that her friend is no longer there)  
*********************************************************************************


	7. Revenge On a Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will innocents be taken?? A Musketeer looses his trust while another Musketeer is on the brink of loosing his Honor. 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING!!!! Sensitive chapter??? so if you dont wanna read this chapter wait for the next one or 2 for how things are explained as to what happened.

********************************************************************************* 7  
Athos and Porthos come up on the ruins of the home. Athos signals Porthos to go around back while he takes the front. 10 minutes later they meet back in the woods and make plan of attack

 

Athos: Looks like 2 guards. 

 

Porthos: Means easy to take out (He pulls out his rapier)

 

Athos: Unless there’s more up there (he points where the room is lit) I want to make as quite as entry as possible (Porthos looks at Athos)

 

Porthos: You think Aramis and d’Artagnan are still alive?

 

Athos: I do

 

Porthos: What about Grace? (Athos looks at Porthos the Comte mask on)

 

Athos: I suggest we hurry (they head in to take care of the guards and anymore they should find. Back upstairs the Hooded Man is getting impatient with Aramis he wants him to get on with it)

 

Hood Man: Get on with it Aramis! Fuck her! (Aramis looks at him)

 

Aramis: Give a me a moment!!(he glares at him)

 

Hooded Man: You either do it or I will! (Grace is terrified hearing that she can’t bear to have him touch her. She starts frantically struggling with the ropes. Aramis looks at her)

 

Aramis: Shhhhh. Its ok, calm down I won’t let him touch you (he glares at him then he unlaces his brais. He moves her shift up to her neck she starts to cry. Aramis moves his hand to wipe her tears away she flinches.) I’ve never struck a woman I won’t start now. (he leans down

 

Grace watches as his mouth cover her nipple and his hand cups right breast. Aramis moves his hand from her breast to his brais and slides them down over his hips. He’s lying on top of her he moves her thighs apart Grace had never been with a man before and she never dreamed her first time would be with a man she looked up to. Aramis was so handsome and she had heard all his tales of loving woman and them of loving him. 

 

His hands are touching her in places she had never been touched. All the stories she heard he was a wonderful and tender lover. He’s kissing the side of her neck she can feel the swell his manhood between her legs. He looks at her he sees fear in her eyes. She looks at him as if to challenge him to stop what he’s doing. She feels something sliding inside her she closes her eyes) It’ll only hurt for moment. I promise (he says hoping to calm her. Graces cries out through the gag. She thrashes with every thrust Aramis gives her the last thrust hard and deep, the assault is too much for her and she passes out.

Aramis is sweaty and panting he pulls his brais back up. He looks down at Grace he wishes he hadn’t had to hurt her that way. He moves his fingers to her neck and is relived she has a pulse. He looks at her the Hooded Man reaches over and grabs Aramis by his shoulder)

 

Hooded Man: You served your purpose good Musketeer (Aramis looks at him confused)

 

Aramis: Wh,,What do you mean? (Aramis doesn’t understand what he’s meaning)

 

Hooded Man: You raped a woman and you killed a Musketeer (he laughs loudly) 

 

d’Artagnan: That’s where your wrong I’m alive, you will hang for rape of Sister Katie and kidnapping of a Musketeer and the Lady Grace (the Hooded Mad turns and sees d’Artagnan standing there holding his main gauche)

 

Hooded Man: He slit your throat!!(d’Artagnan holds left hand over the slash on the neck (blood is trickling down his neck and chest)

 

d’Artagnan: Both of you move away from Grace (he looks at Aramis with disdain and anger) I can’t believe what you did Aramis you of all people you hold women’s virtue to such high standards and you took it. Move away from her now! (d’Artagnan moves his blade to the left indicating he wants them to move towards the doorway. They do as their told but the Hooded Man bates d’Artagnan)

 

Hooded Man: He enjoyed it didn’t you Aramis? 

 

Aramis: I did what I had to. (d’Artagnan moves to one side of the cot and lowered Graces shift back down to so she’s covered)

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis, you don’t have a sister and Grace isn’t mine she’s our friend and the Queens Lady and you assaulted her. (Aramis looks at d’Artagnan trying to understand what he was told. He closes his eyes the fog in his head is slowly lifting that he remembers he doesn’t have a sister.

 

He opens his eyes and becomes angry at the Hooded Man he takes a step towards him the Hooded Man grabs him by his arm he moves his hand around Aramis’s neck placing a blade against his skin. d’Artagnan looks at the Hooded man)

 

d’Artagnan: Let him go! The Musketeers WILL hunt you down like the sadistic animal you are (d’Artagnan takes a step closer to both men. He holds his dagger out glaring at them both) 

 

Hooded Man: I think I’ll hold on to my hostage a little while longer (he says with a smile) Or I could take her instead (he points to Grace. d’Artagnan steps in his line of view blocking his view of her)

 

d’Artagnan: Over my dead body you bastard will you take her (he says in a very low tone)

 

Hooded Man: Your nothing!!! Nothing but a boy that I will have the pleasure of disposing of. Then I’ll kill this ruined Musketeer (he places the knife blade against Aramis throat and pricks it just enough to make it bleed. Aramis winces as does d’Artagnan. As mad as he is with Aramis he doesn’t want his throat cut.) Then I will take the Lady myself and show her what a real man can do (he’s smirking d’Artagnan wants to hit him hard in the jaw. Soon they can hear a loud commotion in the hallway) My men are taking care of your friends (he says with a grin. )

 

d’Artagnan: Your men stand no chance against the other 2 other Musketeers. Give up now!!(he says loudly)

 

Hooded Man: Not a chance (Suddenly Grace starts convulsing d’Artagnan has to make a choice save her life or loose Aramis’s.) What are you going to do Musketeer? 

 

d’Artagnan: Only thing I can (he looks at Aramis what he’s done to Grace is unforgivable. He runs over to the cot he looks at her. He uses his main gauche to cut the ropes binding her wrists then he unties the gag from her mouth he rolls her on her side hoping that will help stop choking). That’s it Grace (he rubs her back he feels horrible for what she went through and he didn’t do more to save and protect her. He glances up to see The Hooded Man force Aramis out the doorway where they run into Athos and Porthos with swords drawn.  
********************************************************************************** 

 

Aramis was given wine that had an opiate I never said what it was. As for the bread was going to be ergotism it was depending on what site you look at if the rye bread was damp and left out for a couple days it could cause different symptoms. Some was agression etc. I took dramatic license and mixed the 2 drugs together to mostly have Aramis in the state he's in. So I do apologize if things dont ring all so true in that area. Its hard to find what I was looking for. ..pally


	8. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos and Porthos arrive at the ruins a shot is fired. A Musketeer levels an accusation against one of his own

********************************************************************************** 8

Athos and Porthos stand with swords drawn seeing Aramis with a knife to his throat and bleeding Aramis looks relived at seeing his brothers with swords drawn. 

 

Athos: Let him go now (Athos says very low and deadly he pulls his pistol out and points it at the man)

 

Hooded Man: Not a chance Musketeer! He’s coming with me as my insurance out of here (Porthos is getting angrier seeing his friend with a blade to his neck and bleeding. He looks at Athos for a sign to move Athos moves his head slightly telling him not to do anything)

 

Athos: Are the other 2 hostages alive? (Athos steadies his pistol if he hears No he will shoot and deal with the consequences later)

 

Hooded Man: Yes, (keeps blade close to Aramis’ neck)

 

Porthos: They better be (he takes deep breath and glares at the man holding Aramis)

 

Athos: Let him go I won’t ask a third time (he raises the pistol up aiming for the side of the mask)

 

Aramis: Just take the dam shot Athos! (Aramis yells as he elbows the guy hard in chest. The man loses his grip on Aramis. Aramis dives to the floor as Athos fires The Hooded Man falls backwards to the ground d’Artagnan hears the gun shot he holds his main gauche out towards the door while holding on Grace. Athos runs to Aramis while Porthos runs to the Hooded Man sword out ready to strike. Porthos sees Athos shot hit the man in in the heart. He bends down and removes the hood. He looks younger the d’Artagnan, he walks over to where Athos and Aramis are Athos looks at Aramis)

 

Athos: Are you ok? How bad are you injured? (he looks closely at the neck wound) could be worse not to deep. Soon as we get out of here we’ll get you cleaned up (he gets no response from Aramis he looks at him) Aramis, Aramis! talk to me (he looks frantically for an injury to his head he doesn’t find anything. )

 

Porthos: What’s wrong is he hurt? (Porthos worried about Aramis Athos can see the worry on his face)

 

Athos: The cut to the neck is the only visible one that I can see. (Porthos looks and shakes his head, Athos sees Porthos holding the mask in his hand) Is he dead? 

 

Porthos: Shot to the heart (Athos shows no emotion) early 20’s haven’t seen him before

 

Athos: Load him on one of the horses I want him taken back to Paris, you stay with him I’m going to check on d’Artagnan (he hurries down the hallway he has his sword drawn just in case.) d’Artagnan!!! (He yells loudly)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos!!! In here hurry!!(Athos hurries through the doorway he sees d’Artagnan holding Grace in his arms. He walks closer to the cot fearing the worse)

 

Athos: Is she dead?

 

d’Artagnan: She’s alive but she’s been unconscious since the attack. She won’t wake (d’Artagnan is clearly visibly upset)

 

Athos: The man in the mask is he her attacker? (d’Artagnan looks away from him. Athos must get answers to what’s happened. he says d’Artagnan’s name) d’Artagnan did the man in the mask attack Grace? (he looks up at him with tears in his eyes. The Gascon was somewhat emotional at times but this was worse than he’s seen from him in a long while. A sudden horror comes over Athos he looks him in the eyes) d’Artagnan did you attack Grace?

 

d’Artagnan: What? No, no I would never (he keeps his hand on Graces hand. He’s stunned Athos would even ask that of him) It was Aramis he assaulted her look (he lifts Graces shift up showing signs on and between her thighs of a white sticky liquid) its Aramis seed all over her(he looks back the floor. Athos pulls the shift back down)

 

Athos: Are you sure it was Aramis that assaulted Grace?

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, I’m positive (Athos tries to understand what happened but nothing makes since. Porthos walks in holding on to Aramis d’Artagnan is lived) Get him out of here Porthos!! Now!!

 

Porthos: Why, what’s going on? (he’s unsure why d’Artagnan would say that in such an angry tone)

 

Athos: d’Artagnan said Aramis assaulted Grace (Porthos looks at d’Artagnan and says)

 

Porthos: WHAT!!! No, no Aramis wouldn’t attack a woman not now not ever (He shakes his head back and forth no believing for one second Aramis would do such a horrific thing 

 

d’Artagnan: He did I swear he did. (Athos must defuse the situation quickly)

 

Athos: Porthos take Aramis outside see if the fresh air will help him out of this stupor he’s in

 

Porthos: He didn’t do Athos!!(he says loudly)

 

Athos: Porthos Go! (Porthos takes Aramis outside. He looks at d’Artagnan) let’s get out of here. Grab a blanket and wrap her in a blanket. I want to get to Paris soon as possible. 

 

d’Artagnan: I heard gun fire before you came in 

 

Athos: I had to shoot the man in the mask. He’s dead. I want you to look at him and see if you recognize him

 

d’Artagnan: He never had the mask off 

 

Athos: We’ll take his body back with us

 

d’Artagnan: I don’t want Aramis near Grace (Athos didn’t like what d’Artagnan was implying about Aramis but for the moment he would agree to keep Aramis away from Grace)

 

Athos: I’ll have Porthos ride with Aramis I’ll ride with Grace

 

d’Artagnan: No! I will end of discussion (he looked back at her. Athos had no choice to let him ride with her.)

 

Athos: Soon as we have his body on a horse and look over your wounds and Aramis’s we’ll head out (Athos notices d’Artagnan’s throat) 

 

Athos: Let me look at your throat (he moves his hand to touch his throat d’Artagnan bats it away)

 

d’Artagnan: Its fine just a scratch 

 

Athos: Its more than a scratch (give d’Artagnan the Comte look. D’Artagnan raises his neck up. Athos gets good look at it) your lucky your jugular wasn’t cut)

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis did it (Athos looks at him intently) can we talk about this later?? Please?

 

Athos: Yes, I want you to go help Porthos get the horses ready I want to grab some blankets and anything else I can find for the ride back,

 

d’Artagnan: I don’t want to see Aramis.

 

Athos: The state he’s in right now he won’t even notice you. He won’t hurt you(he places his hand on his shoulder) 

 

d’Artagnan: I’m not worried about him hurting me. It’s me hurting him for what he’s done (he stands up and walks out of the room. Athos has a moment of worry that d’Artagnan will do something foolish. He knows if that were to happen Porthos would stop in an instant. Athos sees a water pitcher on the table he checks it and smells it he can’t smell any order he pours some in a small bowel he takes his handkerchief and gets it wet. 

 

He raises Graces shift up to her stomach he cleans her up he hates seeing her like this. He never thought of her in a sexual way. She was far too young for that. He saw himself more as a protector then as someone he’d sleep with. He looked at her face then he noticed something around her neck. Aramis’s crucifix He never took it off it was a present from the Queen from when Aramis had saved her during the prison escape that d’Artagnan was in on and nearly got himself killed.

 

He’d only given it to one other person to ear and that was the Countess Ninon de Lorroque when she was arrested and nearly burned to death at least his God had had kept her from being burned to death. As to Aramis giving it to Grace he hopes it would keep her safe and help her get through what she endured)


	9. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the Garrison Athos tells Treville what he knows and Treville is worried. Athos tells Lemay if any word gets back to him about who is accused may be he'll throw them in Chalet

9  
They traveled through the night make a only a few short stops to check on Grace and Aramis. Just before dawn they interned Garrison gate. Athos dismounted first and yelled for one of the cadets to fetch Doctor Lemay and second one as it seemed warranted and to hurry. Treville could Athos shouting he hurried out the door and looked down over the railing; He saw d’Artagnan holding Grace in a blanket and Aramis looking straight ahead. he hurried down the stairs)

 

Treville: Get them to the infirmary right away. Athos I want a report as to what happened right away  
‘

 

Athos: Yes, Captain (he nods and walks over to Aramis and helps him down he nearly falls. Athos must wrap his arm around him to keep him from falling. d’Artagnan hands Grace to Porthos they hurry upstairs) I’ve got you Aramis it’ll be ok (he helped him the stairs to one of the rooms as Porthos and d’Artagnan took Grace to the second. Athos stayed with Aramis till the second doctor arrived. He looked at Athos for some information on what caused Aramis state)

 

Doctor Lombard: Athos what happened?

 

Athos: He was kidnapped He was drugged best that I can guess.

 

Doctor Lombard: Why do think that?

 

Athos: His eyes are glassy and he seemed out of sorts. Soon as you find anything out I want to know (he heads out the door and finds Porthos at the door) is doctor Lemay in with Grace?

 

Porthos: Yes, he’s asking questions I don’t know and d’Artagnan won’t leave her. 

 

Athos: I’ll handle it. You stay with Aramis if wakes keep him calm the best you can. If he asks Grace is fine and being looked at

 

Porthos: I will (Athos leaves the Aramis room and goes to the 2nd room he knocks lightly then walks in. d’Artagnan is sitting next to Graces bed. Doctor Lemay is getting things out of his bag. He sees Athos)

 

Doctor Lemay: Athos, can you tell me anything that happened to her?

 

Athos She was kidnapped with Aramis and d’Artagnan I don’t know all the details but one (he looks at d’Artagnan) d’Artagnan Doctor Lemay needs to do a full examination on her to see what her injuries are. You need to come with me (d’Artagnan looks at Athos)

 

d’Artagnan: I don’t want to leave her

 

Athos: d’Artagnan you need to be looked at as well now come on (he uses his Comte voice d’Artagnan looks at him and stands up) 

 

d’Artagnan: I don’t want her left alone

 

Athos: She won’t be alone I promise (Athos walks with away from Grace) can you tell me anymore what happened to Grace? 

 

d’Artagnan: Just what I told you Aramis raped her (he looks at Graces unconscious form)

 

Athos: d’Artagnan are you sure that’s what happened?

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, I’m positive (he looks back at Athos)

 

Athos: Wait for me outside so I can have a word with Doctor Lemay (d’Artagnan hesitates) Go, now (d’Artagnan reluctantly heads to the door and leaves. Athos walks over to the doctor) Its possible she may have been raped. (Lemay looks at Grace sleeping form. Then back at Athos) Soon as you find out the extent of her injuries I want to know.

 

Doctor Lemay: Do you have any idea who did it? If she was? (Athos looks at Lemay)

 

Athos: Yes, (Athos pauses for a moment a dark look comes over him that Lemay has seen before and it scares him) I will warn you if I hear anything about who may have done it from anyone other than us here I will make sure they are thrown in chalet and it will be months before they are heard from (Lemay gulps) 

 

 

Lemay: You have my word (Athos tips his head and heads to the door. He leaves and takes d’Artagnan to Treville office. d’Artagnan is sitting on Treville’s cot while Treville cleans him up Athos pours some much-needed wine. He hands cup to d’Artagnan then Treville.

 

Treville: d’Artagnan can you tell us what happened (d’Artagnan takes a sip of the wine and winces as Treville cleans his neck wound with alcohol)

 

d’Artagnan: Sometime after we left the Convent we were attacked. Someone was using a tranquillizer dart to take us down. Aramis and Grace went down I fought the man in the mask he got the upper hand on me and hit me on the head knocked me out. (he rubs his head it’s still somewhat sore) I woke up alone in one of the rooms chained to a pipe. Grace appeared out of nowhere and freed me.

She said to escape and find help. I couldn’t leave her and Aramis alone. But as fate had it I came around one of landings and I was caught. I was taken into the room Aramis and Grace were. The Hooded Man said Aramis had attacked a young nun named Katie at the Convent.

 

Treville: When you say attacked you mean---(d’Artagnan cuts him off)

d’Artagnan: Yes, raped her. Said she was 17 and that Aramis didn’t care he wanted her and took her (Treville looks at Athos. His Comte mask on showing no emotion at what he’s hearing) Said now Aramis was going to take revenge on Grace.

 

Athos: Why was Aramis going to do that?

 

d’Artagnan: My heads still fuzzy somewhat (he shakes his head trying to get things to clear)

 

Treville: Get some rest we’ll finish this talk later (Treville helps d’Artagnan to lay down he looks at Athos)

 

d’Artagnan: Said Katie was his sister and that Grace was mine and Aramis (he falls asleep in midsentence. Athos and Treville walk outside)

 

Treville: This story makes no sense why would he say this Katie was the Hooded man’s sister and that Aramis raped her? Then tells Aramis that Grace is d’Artagnan’s sister and Aramis has to (he doesn’t want to say the word) assault her

 

Athos: We need to talk to mother Superior and see if she can answer if any of the younger nuns were attacked recently

 

Treville: Soon as we know Grace and Aramis are ok I’ll go there myself. I must go and tell his Majesty what has happened

 

Athos: I’ll be here waiting on word from both doctors. (Treville leaves while Athos tries to figure out what’s happened. He pours another mug of wine and takes a long healthy drink. deep down he knows Aramis would never hurt a woman. He may break her heart but he’d never take her by force he loved woman to a fault. Usually he was in trouble with a husband or brother or a boyfriend. But he didn’t know how he react to being drugged how could any man. 

He thought of the times he had gotten so drunk and had barmaids or prostitutes wanting to have a good time with him because he was drunk they thought it would be something fun. But no matter how drunk he was he never took advantage of woman even if she was asking for night in his arms. He would say no and stumble out the door to cold, lonely bed. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair in frustration. An hour later Doctor Lemay is knocking on the Captains door with results.)  
*******************************************************************************

 

Authors note>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> just incase you see something that may not have been written in earlier chapters its been off page in d'Artagnans case


	10. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemay tells Athos what he found after he examined Lady Grace. Porthos remembers back to the past and vows to never let anyone hurt Aramis. Not even his own Brother

********************************************************************************* 10

 

Athos walked over to the door and saw Lemay standing there he looked worried

 

Athos: Doctor Lemay, what have you found out?

 

Doctor Lemay: Is the Captain here?

 

Athos: He’s up at the Palace filling the King on what’s happened. You have results? (he sees papers in his hands. Lemay isn’t sure he should tell Athos what he’s found or just Treville)

 

Doctor Lemay: I do, but I shall wait till the Captains back (he turns to leave when Athos stops him placing his hand on his shoulder)

 

Athos: You can tell me (Lemay looks at Athos he always unnerves him)

 

Doctor Lemay: I ran a Litmus test on all 3 the paper turned red for opiates. If they were given an opiate over a period it will show in the urine. They may have eaten or drinking it and not known it was even in it.

 

Athos: Can you tell who had the most?

 

Doctor Lemay: Yes, Aramis had a large quantity in his system Grace had smaller amount and d’Artagnan had about the same.

 

Athos: Will they have withdrawals? (Athos knew what it felt like with alcohol and he knew what it was to see someone go through drug with drawls)

 

Doctor Lemay: If they had been given the drug for longer amount of time yes. But they were only held a short amount of time.

 

Athos: That’s good to hear (Athos can tell by the doctors face there’s still something he hasn’t told him and his face looks very concerned) there’s something else (Lemay looks at him and then looks back at him)

 

Doctor Lemay: I really should tell the Captain about this information I discovered (Athos isn’t sure what he’s not wanting to tell him but whatever it is it’s not going to be good)

 

Athos: Aramis and d’Artagnan are my men I’m their Lieutenant. Now tell me what has you so worried (Athos Comte voice scares anyone that hears that low growl. Lemay is now very nervous)

 

Doctor Lemay: I did a full exam on Lady Grace and what I found baffles me some what

 

Athos: What do you mean your baffled? (the doctor takes a step back from Athos) 

 

Doctor Lemay: I saw some swelling around her vaginal area and I saw some white sticky substance under her left leg. (Athos thought he had washed her off thoroughly.)

 

Athos: Go on (Lemay looks at Athos wishing it was the Captain he was talking to.)

 

Doctor Lemay: I, I, (Athos gives him the Comte glare) I was afraid once I found that she may have been assaulted I had to do a further exam and her maiden head was intact. Athos refuses to show emotion on what he’s thinking)

 

Athos: So, your saying she wasn’t raped (the word is vile to him more so now than ever before since his wife tried to say his brother had tried to assault her in that way)

 

Doctor Lemay: Not with a penis, but she was still entered with something due to the swelling on the inside and outside of the vaginal area. (Athos thinking as to what could have been used and by Aramis. And he soon concludes. He must talk to Grace and Aramis before anyone else finds out this information.)

 

Athos: You’ll keep all this information to yourself. I will tell Captain Treville soon as I see him. If I hear anything about what you have told me going around I will find you and you regret every word. Do I make myself clear? (Doctor Lemay nods he’s terrified of Athos) good now get back to your patients.

 

Doctor Lemay: Yes, Lieutenant you have my word. 

 

Athos: Are either of them awake?

 

Doctor Lemay: Aramis is in and out and Lady Grace is still unconscious. I’m not sure why she hasn’t need to run more tests on her. 

 

Athos: What about d’Artagnan? 

 

Doctor Lemay: He’s been awake since you brought him back. He cat naps but he’s worried about Lady Grace he won’t leave her side for long. Just long enough to maybe eat and change cloths

 

Athos: I’ll talk to him. he needs rest

 

Doctor Lemay: Yes, he does. If you’ll excuse me I need to get back to her and Aramis (he leaves quickly. Athos sits down in the chair and waits for Treville. Porthos is in Aramis room sitting at the table cleaning his pistols he looks at Aramis. He wishes he would wake up and tell him what happened. The longer his out the more worried he is. He’d never believe what d’Artagnan was saying that Aramis raped Grace. 

 

Aramis was his best friend. They had been through so much together. Aramis was one of the only men in the regiment to see past Porthos skin color when Porthos first came to the Garrison. He didn’t see him as black he saw him as man with great potential. Aramis would fight anyone who said anything about him. Back to the past …………One night Aramis was out alone coming from a tryst and 2 men jumped him and beat him badly. 

 

Porthos found out about what happened through the grape vine of Garrison. He ran quickly to the infirmary to see him. He opened the door and saw him on the exam table bleeding from his nose mouth and ears. Anger over came him as he walked closer to the table Aramis’s eyes were swollen from the beating he had taken, He could sense Porthos was there he opened his eye a slit.)

 

Aramis: I’m fine mon ami don’t worry

 

Porthos: Fine!! Aramis someone beat the hell out of you. (Aramis starts coughing violently Porthos lifts his head up) breath Aramis, come on you’ll be ok (he holds him as the coughing gets worse (he reaches for some water he holds it up to his lips) drink this slowly(he holds the cup up to his lips Aramis takes a couple sips. The coughing stops. Porthos holds on to him tightly and says) I’ve got you Aramis (he looks down at his friends battered face Aramis has one eye open)

 

Aramis: You’re a good man Porthos don’t let anyone tell you otherwise (Porthos sees he’s passed out he looks at Aramis) 

 

Porthos: No, you are good man Aramis (he lays his head gently on the table the doctor checks his pulse and starts tending him. Porthos stayed by his side for 5 days. Once he sure Aramis would survive he left. 2 days later Aramis woke up in pain but alive. He looked to the table and saw Porthos dozing. He smiles knowing that he cared enough to be there. He weakly called out to him he opened his eyes he saw it was Aramis. He stood up and got the kinks out of his knotted body and walked over to the bed) welcome back (he said with a big smile)

 

Aramis: I’m glad to be back (Porthos has his hand over Aramis’s. Its then he sees something) Porthos how did you hurt your knuckles their bruised badly? You were in a fight, weren’t you?

 

Porthos: I’m fine Aramis and don’t need to worry about it ok. 

 

Aramis: Porthos, what happened?

 

Porthos: I took care of some rubbish is all and it my fists hit it a few times. (Aramis shakes his head back and forth slowly)

 

Aramis: How did you find out?

 

Porthos: Loud mouths wouldn’t shut up. Kept telling everyone how they took care of you. I found out who it was I told them to beat on someone their size (he says with a grin)

 

Aramis: Porthos you’re not their size (he says with a grin)

 

Porthos: Neither were you and there was 2 of them that jumped you. So, I evened the score like they did to you. I took them both on and now their-----

 

Aramis: Porthos you didn’t kill them! (he sits up quickly and regrets it sharp pain in ribs and stomach hit. He clenches his teeth to not yell out. Porthos eases him back down on the bed)

 

Porthos: Take it easy! You’ll rip those stitches out in your chest (he looks at Aramis) no I didn’t kill them. But I wanted to for what they did to you.

 

Aramis: Dieu Merci! you didn’t you would have been kicked out of the Musketeers or worse hung

 

Porthos: I don’t care what would have happened to me. Long as your alive that’s all that matters to me.

 

Aramis: I would have cared now promise me you won’t do something like again (he says sternly) 

 

Porthos: I won’t promise something I can’t keep. (Aramis looks up to the ceiling)

 

Aramis: Dieu, pardonnez-lui il ne gait pas ce qu’il dit dan frustration and give me strength to help him with his anger(Porthos looks at him not sure he’s serious or not. Aramis grins) 

 

Porthos: God help me not to strangle him (he laughs out Aramis smiles and shakes his head. Back to the present……….. Porthos sat and looked at sleeping brother he wouldn’t let anyone hurt him again. If that meant a knock down drag out fight with d’Artagnan he would.   
************************************************************************************* 

 

Athors note>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> My freind Tabbi helped with the idea of the Litmus test with out her quick research id still be looking for what I needed.


	11. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos tells Treville whats happened to Grace and yet d'Artagnan still dosent have all the puzzel pieces Athos vows to find out who the Hooded Man was and to do all he can to protect Aramis from d'Artagnan

************************************************************************************* 11

Treville arrived a couple hours later back to his office he found Athos sitting next to the desk with a cup of wine. Treville could tell by his mood something was bothering him. 

 

Treville: Athos, I thought you would be in with Aramis (he sits down in his chair behind the desk)

 

Athos: I was about to when you came in.

 

Treville: What’s wrong has Aramis taken a turn?

 

Athos: No, he’s fine. Doctor Lemay told something that about him that has relieved me some what

 

Treville: What did he tell you?

 

Athos: He didn’t rape Grace(Treville looks relieved as well) He did a full exam and she’s still a virgin. 

 

Treville: Then why don’t you look relieved?

 

Athos: He did find swelling in and around her vaginal area and sperm on the back of left thigh

 

Treville: She was assaulted?? Is what your telling me (Treville runs a hand through his hair) 

 

Aramis: I don’t know till I can talk to Aramis he’s still unconscious. 

 

Treville: What do you think Athos could have Aramis assaulted her? (Athos looks at him in full Comte mode and expression)

 

Athos: I won’t speculate on that till I can speak to him alone. 

 

Treville: Just find out sooner rather than later. How is Lady Grace and d’Artagnan?

 

Athos: She’s unconscious no change. D’Artagnan hasn’t left her side. He thinks Aramis did rape her from what he knows but doesn’t have all the facts.

 

Treville: You must tell him she wasn’t the last thing we need is furious Gascon trying to settle a score with Aramis. Aramis can’t defend himself 

 

Athos: Porthos is with Aramis. He won’t let anything happen to him. (Athos stands up and walks over to the window and looks out the silent Garrison outside) I’m worried I tell him she wasn’t raped but assaulted he’ll be enraged and do something stupid.

 

Treville: You can’t keep it from him Athos he trusts you more than anyone else.

 

Athos: I know (he wished at times the Gascon had looked up to Aramis as a mentor rather him. )

 

Treville: The King wants Lady Grace transported to the Palace tomorrow (Athos turns and looks at him)

 

Athos: Why?

 

Treville: He feels it would be better for her to looked over by the Palace staff 24/7. And he thinks it would be better if she wasn’t here with so many men she’s vulnerable. (Athos glares at him Treville knows he’s upset he’s seen that glare more times than he can remember) 

 

Athos My men are honorable they would do no such thing. I will stay with her if I must (his anger is at a boiling point)

 

Treville: I know that Athos If I didn’t trust any of the men they wouldn’t be here. If I found out any of my men forcibly took a woman I would take them to Chalet myself and make sure they were hung. The King is worried that Aramis could be a threat (Athos looks at Treville)

 

Athos: He was under duress from the drugs he wasn’t in sound mind

 

Treville: Athos, I will do all I can to make sure he understands that. He will want to talk to Aramis once he’s better

 

Athos: I’m sure he will. 

 

Treville: Get some rest you need some and that’s an order (Athos looks at him and tilts his head) 

 

Athos: As you wish (he leaves the Captain’s office and goes to Aramis’s room. Porthos is sitting in the chair next to bed he opens his eyes and sees its Athos)

 

Porthos: You were gone a while

Athos: I had to wait for Treville to come back and tell him what the doctor told me about Lady Grace.

 

Porthos: What did he say?

 

Athos: They want to move her tomorrow morning to the Palace, 

 

Porthos: What about Aramis? 

 

Athos: When he’s better he’ll have to tell The King at some point what happened. 

 

Porthos: The King will hang him if he finds out he touched her in any way. 

 

Athos: We need to talk to Lady Grace once she regains conscious. 

 

Porthos: How can we do that if she’s at the Palace?

 

Athos: I’ll find a way to convince Treville she needs to be guarded 

 

Porthos: What about d’Artagnan? He thinks Aramis raped her he finds out there was no rape but an assault

 

Athos: I’ll handle it

 

Porthos: What if you can’t and he wants to take things into his own hands and go after Aramis?

 

Athos: I’ll handle him. For now we tell him there was no rape, You keep an eye on Aramis I don’t want him left alone. 

 

Porthos: He won’t be alone I promise. 

 

Athos: I’ll sit with him if you want to get some sleep

 

Porthos: You need it more than I do (he says trying to stifle a yawn)

 

Athos: I’m fine my friend I have too much to think about to fall sleep

 

Porthos: You can’t wear yourself out Athos. You need sleep as well

 

Athos: I will get some sleep just not right now. 

 

Porthos: If he wakes you will wake me up right away??

 

Athos: Yes, I will you have my word (Porthos places his hand on Athos shoulder) 

 

Porthos: Wake me 2 hours

 

Athos: I will now go (Porthos looks at him for a moment then heads to his quarters. Athos sits down next to the bed and looks at Aramis ‘s unconscious form.) I will find out who this hooded man was and why he kidnapped you. I know you wouldn’t hurt Grace in any way you protected her the best way you could. I will fight to the death if it comes to it you will not be hung I will see to it. (he places his hand on Aramis’s shoulder and looks at him) Come back to us Aramis (he sits down and reaches for a book and starts reading)


	12. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Artagnan has some really unpleasant thoughts on what he wants to do to Aramis. He still doesn't have all the puzzle pieces Grace is moved to the Palace. Athos tells d'Artagnan Grace wasn't raped Athos and Treville go to the Convent to talk to Mother Superior

12

d’Artagnan is in Graces room sitting by her bed he’s having some wine trying to relax. He looks at her unconscious form 

 

d’Artagnan: I’m sorry for all that’s been done to you. I tried to help you I really did. I failed you by getting caught if only I had been quieter or looked around better I would have been able to get the upper hand. I would have taken a beating for you not to been harmed. Yet you were violated by a man that’s was to be your protector. He let you down by doing what I never thought he would do. 

 

It was a vile act that can only be dealt with by his death. He’s not a honorable man, I pray you’ll forgive me (he lays his hand over her hand) I will be there for you no matter what the doctors results are. (he can barely keep his eyes open he lays his head on the bed next to her hand with his still covering hers his eyes slowly close. His dreams later turn to nightmares with him flogging Aramis’s back over and over with a razor-sharp whip. Aramis doesn’t cry out no matter how hard he strikes. Tears fall down the Gascons cheeks while he sleeps Early the next morning d’Artagnan is woken by a light knock on the door, He sits up his back is stiff from the way he slept. He stands up and walks over to the door he sees Athos standing there. Athos can see he hasn’t slept well)

 

Athos: Any change from last night? (d’Artagnan turns his neck as it makes a crack sound he winces)

 

d’Artagnan: Ahhhh (he rubs his sore neck with his hand then answers Athos) No, she didn’t wake up at all. I was hoping she would (Athos walks in and goes over to the bed. He see’s Grace unconscious. She looks so young younger than her 19 years. He looks back d’Artagnan)

 

Athos: The King wants Grace moved to the Palace soon as possible

 

d’Artagnan: But why? She’s safe here (he’s somewhat upset by the news)

 

Athos: The King feels it would be better for her to be there where she can be looked over 24/7 by the doctors and nurses. Here we can’t as we are sent on missions for the King and guarding him and the Queen

 

d’Artagnan: Can I still look over her when I’m there (Athos sees the worry in the young Gascons eyes)

 

Athos: Once she’s settled and the doctors deem it ok for to have visitors I’m sure you will be able see her

 

d’Artagnan: May I escort her to the Palace?

 

Athos: I’m sure Treville will allow that. I do need to talk to you

 

d’Artagnan: Ok, what is it?

 

Athos: Not here, outside would be better (d’Artagnan looks at Grace)

 

d’Artagnan: I don’t want to leave her alone in case she wakes up

 

Athos: One of the nurses is waiting outside she’ll be here with her getting her ready to be transported (d’Artagnan nods that he will go with Athos outside. Athos opens the door the nurse is waiting by the door she smiles at both men, she walks in and shuts the door Athos walks down the stairs with d’Artagnan following they end up in the stables, Athos looks around and sees they are alone. d’Artagnan is somewhat confused why Athos walked all the way down to the stables. )

 

d’Artagnan: Whatever you’re going to tell me must be serious (raises his hand and makes a circle motion) if brought me here so no one else can here the conversation

 

Athos: The doctor examined Grace completely Aramis did not rape her. Her virtue is intact (Athos sees the surprised look on d’Artagnan face)

 

d’Artagnan: How can that be she had his seed all over her legs and thighs.

 

Athos: I don’t know only Aramis can answer that. However, you’re feeling about what you think happened didn’t. Aramis needs all the help he can get once he awakens and I expect you to be there to help him recover (d’Artagnan is stunned by the news. His mind is still foggy on what happened he only has the bits and pieces that come to him. He looks at Athos and smiles)

 

d’Artagnan: Of course, I’ll be there for him

 

Athos: I don’t want to hear anymore of Aramis raping her from anyone, If I do they will be arrested for slander against the Kings Musketeer. Aramis is our brother he needs us now more than ever (just then hears Treville calling his name)

 

Treville: Athos! Athos! Are you in there? (Athos takes a couple steps past d’Artagnan)

 

Athos: Yes, Captain I’m in here (Treville walks inside he sees Athos is with d’Artagnan he wonders what he’s told him. But decides now is not the time to ask)

 

Treville: I want to you to come to the Convent with me to talk to Mother Superior 

 

Athos: Captain can you take someone else I’m really needed here. Grace is to be moved and I want to be here when Aramis wakes

 

Treville: Athos I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t need you. Please be ready in an hour (he looks at d’Artagnan) d’Artagnan I want you to stay close to Grace at the Palace (Athos wonders why Treville wants him with Grace and not with Aramis)

 

d’Artagnan: Yes Captain, thank you I’d feel better keeping an eye on her I’ll pack a couple change of clothes. (He looks at Captain Treville and Athos and tips his head he hurries off Treville looks at Athos)

 

Treville: What did you tell him?

 

Athos: Just that her virtue was intact and Aramis didn’t rape her.

 

Treville: The less he knows the better till we know what really happened. I want to know who the man in the mask was and why did he think Aramis raped his sister. Then he turned the whole story upside down

 

Athos: I just hope he doesn’t find out till we do and can explain what really happened. Why do you have him guarding Grace at the Palace? I thought you’d want him with Aramis

 

Treville: I don’t want him around Aramis until he can tell what happened. Porthos can run interference 

 

Athos: What if d’Artagnan wants to see him once he has woken it’s not right we keep him away from Aramis

 

Treville: lets cross that bridge when we get there. Be ready to go in an hour and tell Porthos what’s going on and to keep an eye on him. And to stay close to Aramis

 

Athos: Yes, Captain (a short while later the doctor arrives and transports Grace to Palace and d’Artagnan escorts the carriage. Athos and Treville arrive at night at Convent they come through the gate the sister see them on horseback Mother Superior calls them out)

Mother Superior: Captain Treville and Athos welcome 

 

Captain Treville: Thank you Mother Superior I hope we aren’t imposing this late at night

 

Mother Superior: Of course, not our doors are always open (she looks at the sisters) ladies please take their horses to the stables and Sister Elizabeth and Sister Amy please find some food and set a table for the Captain and his Lieutenant The Two Sisters nod and hurry inside Athos and Treville follow Mother Superior inside to the dining hall.

The Sisters have the food on the table Athos is sitting next to Treville while Mother Superior is sitting at the front of the table. She looks at the two sisters) thank you ladies you can leave now. (they hurry out the door knowing that the Musketeers want to talk to business) So Captain have you found Aramis and d’Artagnan and Lady Grace?

 

Treville: Yes, Athos and Porthos found them they had been kidnapped by a young man that had ties to the Convent and I’m hoping you tell me who he was (Athos unfolds a piece of parchment paper with a sketch of the dead man he hands it to Mother Superior her eyes get wide)

 

Mother Superior: Oh, my God! (she crosses herself Athos and Treville look at her)


	13. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos and Treville question Mother Superior and get some much needed info on the Hooded Man but not all of the info. Treville asks some rather personal questions about Aramis and Athos is not happy by the line of questioning .Porthos stays with Aramis who wakes up he askes Aramis some questions but Aramis cant or wont answer

13 

Mother Superior stands up and walks over to where Treville and Athos are sitting

 

Mother Superior: I know who this 

 

Treville: Who is it?

 

Mother Superior: His name is... was Thaddeus Bishop (she crosses herself)

 

Athos: Did Thaddeus have a sister named Catherine or Katie around 17 years old?

 

Mother Superior: Why yes, she came to us about 2 years ago her father was poor and couldn’t raise her as he wished. He thought she would be better here.

 

Treville: Had she ever spent time with Aramis? (Athos looks at Treville with a glare Treville tilts his head to avoid it)

 

Mother Superior: She was quite taken by him (she smiles) she would seek him out when he would come by to drop off supplies or new Sisters. She loved to listen to him read bible passages he has such an understanding of the verses. They would talk about verse’s for hours there were times I had to call her to prayers (she smiles again) 

 

Treville: Did Aramis ever show any romantic interest in her at any time? (Athos is not happy by the line of questioning he takes a long swallow of wine. Mother Superior looks at Treville she to is incensed by that question)

 

Mother Superior: Captain Treville I suggest you explain this question to me. Aramis has never tried anything romantically with any of the sisters. He has been nothing but a gentleman with every Sister here. Women find him handsome, flirtatious where ever he goes. But God as my whiteness he would not seduce a child of 17 or younger. 

How could you even think something like that about Aramis? If he wasn’t a Musketeer he’d be priest his heart yearns for it but he’s head isn’t(Treville looks at her he feels bad he brought the accusation up but he had to)

 

Treville: Mother Superior I’m sorry I had to ask such a question of Aramis but something has happened and I needed answers. (She continues to glare at Treville, Athos is glad he’s the Captain and not him he’d hate to be in his boots right now) Thaddeus drugged Aramis d’Artagnan and Grace over a couple days. Aramis was forced to rape Grace (She crosses herself again and looks up to the ceiling)

 

Mother Superior: Oh, My God is Grace ok? I can’t see Aramis doing that to anyone

 

Treville: He had opiates in his system 

 

Athos: Grace was not raped (he looks at Treville he had to set the record straight now. He couldn’t continue to have Aramis good name sullied) Somehow Aramis fought through the drugs and didn’t hurt her in that way.

 

Mother Superior: I know Aramis he couldn’t do something so vile (she looks away from Athos trying to calm herself)

 

Treville: Can you tell us anything about Sister Katie

 

Mother Superior: Her name was Catherine (she looks back at Treville) I was hoping this would never be talked about again

 

Athos: Please Mother Superior, anything you tell us will help Aramis

 

Mother Superior: About 6 months ago a young man came to the Covent asking for work. At that time, we had so much that needed to be fixed (She looks at Treville and Athos) I said he could help with chorus that needed to be done. I couldn’t pay much but he said it was fine. Everything was good he did as he was asked. Then he saw Sister Catherine. He took a sudden interest in her. 

 

Athos: How do you mean?

 

Mother Superior: He would always be where she was. He started bringing her smalls gifts and flowers. 

 

Treville: How did she respond?

 

Mother Superior: At first I think she liked the attention(Athos notices a change of expression upon her face)

 

Athos: Did something cause a change?

 

Mother Superior: He begin to follow her everywhere. She became somewhat frightened. I had planned to tell him the next morning he would have to leave (she takes a step away from the table. Athos takes a step closer to her)

 

Athos: Did something happen that night (she looks at him with tears in her eyes) yes (says sadly. Back at The Garrison its nearly midnight Porthos can’t sleep so he is reading a book by candle light things have been so quite he could almost hear a pin drop. Suddenly he heard Aramis calling out he looked up over to the bed Aramis was amid a nightmare. He strode up and walked over to the bed. Aramis’s head his moving back and forth his hands are up as if fighting off an attack. Porthos fear is Aramis has gone back to Savoy. He sits down on the bed and tries to get through to him)

Porthos: Aramis, Aramis your safe you’re here at the Garrison. You aren’t in Savoy (Aramis’s head continues move side to side his faces grimacing his hands warding off imaginary blows. Porthos continues talking to him trying to get through him he can’t make out what he’s saying its gibberish to him.) Aramis! its Porthos your friend and brother your safe you must wake up (he looks down at Aramis he doesn’t lean to close Porthos has learned when he’s in a mist of nightmare there’s been times he’s come up swinging.

 

Aramis, please you must wake up your safe no one can hurt you I promise please. (Suddenly Aramis raises up and yells)

 

Aramis: STOP!!! Please NOOOOO!!! I won’t (his eyes are wide open he’s still trying to fight something Porthos garbs his hands)

 

Porthos: Aramis!! its ok I’ve got you!!(he yells hoping to get through his muddled brain. Aramis blinks his eyes several times and calms down. He looks up at Porthos like he’s scared of him) Aramis, it’s me Porthos remember? Do you remember me??(Aramis looks at Porthos for a long moment then answers) 

 

Aramis: I, I remember you Porthos (he smiles Porthos nods and smiles and let’s go his hands)

 

Porthos: Sorry I had to restrain you I didn’t want you to hurt yourself

 

Aramis: Its ok may I have some water?

 

Porthos: Yes, sure (he reaches for a pitcher of water and a cup he pours he hands the water to Aramis) Let me help you sit up (he gently helps him into a sitting position he hands Aramis the cup of water) take it slow (Aramis takes a couple sips the cold-water slides down his parched throat. He pushes the cup away)

 

Aramis: Thank you (he smiles at Porthos.) What’s happened why am I here in the infirmary?

 

 

Porthos: Aramis, I was hoping you could tell me? (Aramis closes his eyes for a moment the re-opens)

 

Aramis: I don’t know. (he looks around the room he becomes worried he grabs Porthos by the shoulder) What’s happened to Athos and d’Artagnan are they ok? 

 

Porthos: Aramis, their safe I promise. It’s you we’re worried about. (he removes Aramis’s hands from his shoulders) Do you remember going to the Convent with d’Artagnan and Lady Grace?) Aramis closes his eyes to recall the memory he opens his eyes and smiles)

 

Aramis: Ummm we had taken supplies up and some new sisters. Grace wanted to go I guess she wanted to see the sisters and Mother Superior (he smiles as he recalls the happy memory.) She needed some repairs they took a few days (he smiled Porthos knew Aramis would have helped her out)

 

Porthos: What about when you left did you see anyone following you? (Porthos sees his demeanor change from a good mood to dark by the way he looks at him)

 

Aramis: I need sometime alone I, I need to rest(Porthos stands up he’s not sure what just happened)

 

Porthos: Before I go aren’t you going to ask about Grace? (Aramis turns white from hearing her name)

 

Aramis: Is she ok? (Porthos isn’t sure how much to tell him)

 

Porthos: She’s alive, The King wanted her transported to the Palace so she could be lookrd over by doctors and nurses

 

Aramis: Was she hurt?

 

Porthos: She’ll heal (Aramis takes a deep breath and slowly releases it) please leave I need to be alone for a while (Porthos sees he’s even more distressed)

 

Porthos: I don’t want you left alone what if something happens and I’m not here

 

Aramis: Nothing will happen I just need some time alone against his better judgment he agrees)

 

Porthos: Ok, half an hour then I’m coming back

 

Aramis: Thank you (he looks away from Porthos. Porthos walk to the door and leaves. He doesn’t want to go too far but he knows Aramis has something that’s worrying him)


	14. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis remembers??!! Treville and Athos get scolded by Nuns ..Porthos finds Aramis missing?? he and d'Artagnan get into almost fight as the Queen appears

Aramis leans his head back against the pillow and closes his eyes memories of what happened come flooding back to him. Only not of Savoy that usually haunted him but now being kidnapped and protecting Grace the only way he could (he opens his eyes)

 

Aramis: What have I done?! (The thought sickens him he starts to dry heave he leans down and moves his hand side to side he find the chamber pot and throw up in it for what seems like 10 minutes. What little he had in his stomach was now in the chamber pot. He set the pot on the floor and reached for a cup of water he rinses his mouth out and spits in the pot again. 

He leans back against the pillow and closes his eyes he looks up at the ceiling he reaches for his crucifix only to see it’s not around his neck. He becomes truly frightened it had kept him safe most times and it was a special present from the Queen when he had saved her from being hurt when the prisoners escaped. He felt a connection to her with that always around his neck. 

 

Now it was missing and he was scared to death what may happen to him now. He looked up at the ceiling again and said lowly so none would hear him) God forgive me. I beg for your forgiveness I will take my punishment as you deem fit (he close his eyes. Back the Convent Mother Superior had been so upset the questioning Treville and Athos thought it would be better to ask her more questions the next morning. Treville and Athos met outside of her office. Treville thought it might be better if he asked the remaining questions himself. Athos agreed. He decided he would get the horses ready.

 

While he’s getting the saddle, bags placed on Roger he hears his name called he turns and sees a nun around 25 looking at him

 

Sister Taryn: Your Musketeer Athos?

 

Athos: Yes, I am (he tips his head down as a greeting to her) how can I help you 

 

Sister Taryn: Your friends with Aramis?

 

Athos: Yes, one of my best friends. What about you are you friends with Aramis? (he sees her smiles nervously)

 

Sister Taryn: Oh yes, he’s taught me so much about the bible and medicine

 

Athos: Oh really?

 

Sister Taryn: He’s so knowledgeable (Athos keeps from smirking as the young nun is yet another long list of Aramis’s paramours only she doesn’t realize it and he’s not about to tell her)

 

Athos: I was wondering how is Aramis when he’s here around all you young ladies

 

Sister Taryn: He’s a perfect gentleman. He watches over us if we go out the gate he helps with us studies. (she takes a couple steps closer towards Athos) if I tell you something do you promise not to tell Mother Superior 

 

Athos: You have my word

 

Sister Taryn: Several of the Sisters think Aramis is so handsome. His smile make all the Sisters wants to (she looks around to make sure no one can hear her) run their hands through his hair (she smiles, Athos raises an eyebrow)

 

Athos: I see. Has Aramis ever shown affection to any of you (her eyes get wide if looks could kill Athos would be 6 feet under)

 

Sister Taryn: No! How dare you ask something like that of Aramis. He’s a decent man A God fearing man and a Musketeer, he’d never touch a Sister ever!(she walks off Athos says to himself)

 

Athos: That went well (he finishes getting his and Treville horses’ ready. 20 mins later Treville comes out Mother Superiors office, The Captain looks a little pale) you ok Captain?

 

Treville: Yes, I’m fine, I was read chapter and verse about Aramis other than that I’m fine. (he looks at Athos his top lip rolled a little) what’s happened with you?

 

Athos: Chapter and verse as well (Treville shakes his head)

 

Treville: We need to get back to the Garrison before things get out that shouldn’t

 

Athos: That’s the last thing we need right now (they mount up. Back at the Garrison Porthos returns back to Aramis’s room in the infirmary he doesn’t see him in bed he wonders where he could be. He heads down to the kitchen and sees Serge)

 

Porthos: Serge have you seen Aramis? (Serge looks at him while he’s cracking eggs)

 

Serge: No I haven’t seen him. How’s he doing? Think he’s ready to eat something I have some eggs and bacon and tea bout ready for him

 

Porthos: Ummmm he’s doing better (Porthos is now worried but doesn’t tell Serge) I’m sure he’ll be ready to eat in a little bit just save it for him ok thanks (he heads out leaving Serge to carry on his duties. Porthos walks quickly to the stables and sees the stable boy) Briscoe I need Flip saddled right away

 

Brisco: Yes, sir Porthos (he hurries into the stables and gets Flip saddled. Porthos hoping Aramis sent up at the Palace. That’s the last place he needs to be with d’Artagnan and Grace. A short while later Porthos is running full Gallup out of the Garrison to the Palace. 15 mins later Porthos arrives at the Palace he hurries up the stairs to wear Grace is he sees d’Artagnan standing guard. He comes to quick stop d’Artagnan is wondering why he’s in such a hurry)

 

d’Artagnan: Porthos what’s going on? are we under attack? (he has his hand on his hilt of his sword)

 

Porthos: No, no nothing like that

 

d’Artagnan: Then what is going on???

 

Porthos: Has Aramis been here? (d’Artagnan is confused by the question)

 

d’Artagnan: Why would he be here? He’s still recovering isn’t he?

 

Porthos: Yes, he’s still recovering but he’s still upset about what’s happened

 

d’Artagnan: He should be after what he has done (Porthos can see on d’Artagnan’s face and hear in his voice the contempt he has for Aramis right now)

 

Porthos: He was drugged d’Artagnan he didn’t know what he was doing(he glares at him. d’Artagnan looks at him for a moment then looks away)

 

d’Artagnan: He could have stopped (Porthos grabs him by the collar and wants to hit him. Just then the Queen comes around the corner with one of her ladies. She sees the tense moment. Porthos lets go of d’Artagnan)

 

Queen Anne: Gentleman (she can tell something is off with them but not sure what as the both bow to her)

 

Porthos: Your Majesty

 

d’Artagnan: Your Majesty (both are looking at her)

 

Queen Anne: Is everything ok? Is Grace alright has there been a change?

 

d’Artagnan: No, your Majesty no change so far. Doctor Lemay was in about a half hour ago she’s still unconscious

 

Queen Anne: I’m so worried about her she’s been unconscious for so long

 

Porthos: We’re all worried about her as well your Majesty (d’Artagnan rolls his eyes she sees him.)

 

Queen Anne: Porthos would you walk down to my quarters please? (Porthos rarely walked her down to her quarters usually Athos or Treville did)

 

Porthos: My pleasure your Majesty (she and her lady walk off with Porthos close behind. d’Artagnan shakes his head. He looks both ways and decides to check on Grace and see how she’s doing unconscious or not at least she would know he was there and that he cared)  
*********************************************************************************************


	15. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porthos goes looking for the missing Aramis at the Palace. He and d'Artagnan have some words about Aramis. The Queen walks in cutting their conversation off. Treville and Athos arrive back at the Garrison and are told that Aramis is missing and start a search

15

Porthos escorted The Queen to her door she whispered to her Lady that she wanted to be alone she curtsied and left. Porthos opened the door expecting her to go in. She looked at him

 

Queen Anne: Porthos I’d like to speak to you please if you don’t mind

 

Porthos: Ummm.. Sure, your Majesty (he walks in shutting the door standing next to it she turns and faces him)

 

Queen Anne: I noticed some tension between you and d’Artagnan is everything ok between you two?

 

Porthos: Everything is fine your Majesty really. (she knows he’s lying but not sure why. But she won’t force the issue for now)

 

Queen Anne: How is Aramis?

 

Porthos: Aramis? (he can’t tell her he has no idea where he is or she’d probley mount a search for him.) He’s awake but still not altogether. He’s a little fuzzy about things hopefully in a couple days he’ll be able to tell us what happened.

 

Queen Anne: I will continue to pray for him and a quick recovery. 

 

Porthos: I’ll tell him soon as he wakes up again your Majesty. I must be getting back I don’t want him waking up alone (he bows then opens the door and heads down the hallway, Back at Graces room d’Artagnan is sitting on the edge of her bed. He’s looking at her he feels so bad for her and what’s happened. He’d give anything for her to wake up and she wouldn’t remember anything that Aramis had done to her.

He can feel the rage building inside him he closes his eyes trying to do all he can to calm himself. He takes several deep breaths and opens his eyes again. he reaches for her hand and holds it)

 

d’Artagnan: I’m so sorry for what’s happened to you. If I could have stopped him I would have. I hope you can forgive me because I can’t forgive myself. Once you wake up I’ll stay with you and do all I can to help you put this in the past (his eyes are becoming watery) please come back to us. (he wipes the tears away with his fingers) you’re not alone(he looks again at her seeing response he stands up and walks to the door and leaves. I tear slowly falls down her cheek.

Late afternoon Athos and Treville arrive back at the Garrison they have just dismounted when Porthos comes running up to them)

 

Porthos: Captain, Athos I’m glad your back (they can tell by his stance and voice somethings wrong)

 

Treville: What’s wrong is Lady Grace ok?? Is she awake?

 

Porthos: No, she’s still unconscious its Aramis

 

Athos: What’s happened to him??

 

Porthos: He woke up and asked about Lady Grace I told she was alive and had been taken to the Palace to be looked at by doctors. He seemed fine at that moment. He asked to be left alone I said ok for a half hour. I came back he was gone his horse is here (Athos looks away for a moment Treville runs his hand through his gray hair)

 

Treville: Have you checked up at the Palace to see if he was up there

 

Porthos: Soon as I knew he was gone I went up there. 

 

Athos: d’Artagnan know he’s missing?

 

Porthos: No, I asked him if he had seen him and we got into it a little bit (Athos gives him the Comte glare)

 

Athos: You didn’t start a fight with him, did you?

 

Porthos: I didn’t hit him if that’s what you’re asking. But I wanted to after what he kept saying about Aramis

 

Athos: Does he know he’s missing?

 

Porthos: No, just that I was looking for him I thought maybe he would have gone there to see Lady Grace

 

Treville: d’Artagnan needs to stay in the dark about Aramis missing for the moment. Last thing is d’Artagnan and his Gascon temper doing something he’ll regret. Have searched everywhere in the Garrison?

 

Porthos: Yes, he’s not here

 

Treville: We may find him faster if we split up. Porthos search all the taverns he may be in one

 

Porthos: Why would he be in a tavern?

 

Athos: To forget (Porthos knows that’s what Athos does with his past. He drinks to forget. He nods at Athos and calls for his horse. Its quickly brought to him he mounts up and heads out the gate. Treville looks at Athos)

 

Treville: Search a 5-mile radius anyplace you can think of he may have gone. I’ll check the Palace grounds he could be there somewhere. Good luck finding him Athos

 

Athos: Thanks Captain we’ll need it (he calls to the stable boy to bring Roger back. He too quickly mounts Roger and heads out the gate. Treville looks around the Garrison hoping Aramis would come walking down the stairs of his office with any excuse. He calls for his horse and heads out of the gate to the Palace. Porthos looks in every tavern he sees and even ones he hadn’t been in before looking for his friend. 

 

Treville searches all the grounds the best he can alone. He hoped d’Artagnan wouldn’t see him he didn’t want to lie to the young man about why he is looking for Aramis there. Athos had searched the 5-mile radius he checked all the churches and chapels he thought maybe Aramis might go to think or pray. He was about to give up when he saw a small chapel with lights on.

He dismounted Roger and looked around to see if anyone might be around outside. He opened the door and walked in it was eerily quiet he placed his hand on the hilt of sword. He scanned the pews and didn’t see anyone sitting in them. As we walked slowly down the middle row he looked to the far left where he could see a hooded figure sitting with their head bowed. He walked down the row to the hood figure he softly called out Aramis’s name) Aramis (the hooded figure removes the hood and looks at him)

 

Aramis: I won’t resist I’ll go willingly (he stands up and holds his wrists out) I’ve made my peace with God. If the King decides I should die then I’m at peace with his decision n as well (Athos looks at Aramis he looks so lost the spark that was in his eyes has all but faded. He reaches for his shoulder with his hand)

 

Athos: Aramis, you may have made peace with what’s going on but I haven’t and I won’t. You are not thinking straight. You need rest and that’s what you’re going to do. Let’s get you back to the Garrison so you can rest. You exhausted as it is come on lets go (he helps him outside and on to Roger they head back to the Garrison.   
**************************************************************************************   
16


	16. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen and d'Artagnan talk and it has the Queen worried he may give up his commission to stay by Grace's bedside and protect her.

16  
Porthos is sitting at their table having some ale when he sees Athos with Aramis he hurries over to them (Porthos helps Aramis down)

 

Porthos: Aramis where have you been? You have had me worried sick? (he helps him sit down at the table)

 

Aramis: I’m sorry mon amie I just needed to be alone to think about some things

 

Porthos: What things?

 

Aramis: It doesn’t matter (he runs his hand through his dark tangled hair)

 

Porthos: Aramis don’t hide things from me (he gives Aramis a glare)

 

Aramis: I’m not I promise (he reaches for his friends hand. Porthos hoped his friend was telling him the truth. He looked tired)

 

Porthos: Let’s get you back to the infirmary you look like you need some rest

 

Aramis: I am tired I could use some rest

 

Porthos: Come on let me help you up there (he stands up and holds his hand out for Aramis to take)

 

Aramis: Ok, Ok you win (he takes his hand and stands up) Where’s d’Artagnan I haven’t seen him in a while(Porthos looks at Athos)

 

Athos: He’s on Palace guard duty he’ll be back later. I’ll have Serge bring you some food up for a late lunch ok

 

Aramis: Thank you mon amie (Athos nods at Porthos to take Aramis upstairs)

 

Porthos: Come on let’s go (he takes Aramis and helps him up the stairs Athos watches them as the go up the stairs and down hallway. He needs to need to talk to Treville about what to do with d’Artagnan but first he needs to talk to Serge about taking food up Aramis. Back up at the Palace d’Artagnan is still sitting in Grace’s room on her bed looking at her holding her hand when the Queen comes in while her 3 ladies wait outside the door for her. She calls out d’Artagnan’s name he jumps up)

 

d’Artagnan: Your Majesty (he bows to her) I’m sorry I didn’t hear you come in I’m sorry I should have been at the door (he stands up)

 

Queen Anne: d’Artagnan its ok really (she smiles at him) I know you care about her I can see by your actions of what you did to protect her

 

d’Artagnan: I do care for her as any friend would (The Queen can see how he he’s looking at her that’s its more then what he’s saying) I just wish I could have done more for her

 

Queen Anne: You did all you could in that situation 

 

d’Artagnan: It wasn’t enough (he says sadly) 

 

Queen Anne: Your all alive that should count as something

 

d’Artagnan: Yeah, we’re alive but what’s the cost to Grace (the Queen is somewhat confused by the statement)

 

Queen Anne: What do you mean?

 

d’Artagnan: People will talk about what happened to her her reputation will be ruined 

 

Queen Anne: I won’t allow that to happen I will see that she kept here at the Palace (d’Artagnan looks at her his eyes are sad)

 

d’Artagnan: She becomes a hostage here as well. She won’t like that 

 

Queen Anne: She would be protected here

 

d’Artagnan: What if that’s not enough? If I must resign my commission to make sure she’s safe I will. I won’t let anyone hurt her again no matter who they are (he bows again to her) I’ll leave you alone with her I’m sure she would appreciate her Queen being at her side while she recovers. I’ll be at the door (he turns and goes to the out the door. She sits down next to Graces bed and takes her hand in hers)

 

Queen Anne: I pray you’ll wake soon Grace. So many people want to awake and happy again. (she looks towards where d’Artagnan is) the young Gascon I think is smitten with you as he’s been ever so worried about you. But I fear if you don’t wake soon he will resign his commission to watch over you. He’s one of our best and brightest Musketeers I have seen. He fought hard for his commission he looks up to all the Musketeers. But I think Athos has taken him in and made him better than he was. He’s taught him so much as well as Aramis (she smiles at the saying his name) as well as Porthos. They may think because I’m the Queen I don’t know what’s going on. But I know more then I probley should.

 

They have all fought to save my life at one time or another as well as Louie’s. They are best and most loyal men you will ever know. What happened to you and Aramis and d’Artagnan is something we will never forget. But we will be here for you all. I know Aramis is quite worried about you as he too is recovering. I will continue to pray for you all. (she looks at Grace wishing she would wake up but still no sign she’s waking up. She stands and walks to the door she stops by d’Artagnan he again bows then raises up)

 

d’Artagnan: Shall I escort you to quarters your Majesty?

 

Queen Anne: No thank you d’Artagnan you stay here. I think I will go out on the grounds with my ladies and enjoy the nice weather (she turns to leave then turns back around) d’Artagnan?

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, your Majesty (he bows)

 

Queen Anne: Please don’t make any rash decisions about giving up your commission as a Musketeer. Seek some guidance from Captain Treville and Athos first

 

d’Artagnan: I will your Majesty (he smiles hoping to put her at ease)

 

Queen Anne: I hope you can get some rest soon 

 

d’Artagnan: I’m sure Captain Treville will have someone come and relieve me in an hour or so

 

Queen Anne: I’ll check on Grace later on today. I’ll see you later d’Artagnan

 

d’Artagnan: Goodbye your Majesty (she walks off down the hall followed by 3 of her ladies. d’Artagnan knows she’s right he should talk to Treville and Athos before he does anything.)


	17. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos can sense something is up with d'Artagnan but he dosent know what and the Gascon refuses to tell him whats really going on. The King finds a envelope. Aramis is arrested !!!

17

Athos is about to head back upstairs when he sees one of the Palace guards comes riding through the Garrison gate. 

 

Palace Guard: Where is Captain Treville? I have a message from the Queen (Athos walks over to the Guard)

 

Athos: He’s with Aramis in the infirmary I can take it to him

 

Palace Guard: That would be fine it’s very important make sure he gets it right away

 

Athos: I’ll see that he does (The guard tilts his head and heads back out the gate. Athos looks at the envelope addressed to Captain Treville. He wonders what the Queen needs from him so urgently. He hurries up the stairs to infirmary he knocks on the door and enters quickly) Captain one of the Palace Guards brought this just a couple minutes ago from the Queen. He said it was urgent (he hands the envelope to Treville he takes it and opens it and starts reading it. Athos walks over to Aramis’s bed he’s sitting up) how are you feeling?

 

Aramis: I’m better (Athos sits down next to his bed. Aramis leans close to him) is everything alright with the Queen?

 

Athos: Aramis(he hissssssssss’s. He glares at him he leans in to him and says just above a whisper) she is fine. Don’t worry about her 

 

Aramis: How can I not worry

 

Athos: She is well protected nothing will happen to her. Now no more talk about her ok. (Treville calls Athos name)

 

Treville: Athos, I need to speak to you (Athos looks at Aramis) stay put!(he stands up and walks over to where Treville is)

 

Athos: Is everything ok with Queen Captain? (Treville hands the letter to Athos he reads the note to himself. He looks at Treville) This is not good

 

Treville: No, it’s not. We need to do something to see that it doesn’t happen. He looks up to you you need to talk to him and convince him what he wants to do is wrong

 

Athos: I don’t know if I can he’s very stubborn

 

Treville: Sounds like a young Comte I used to know (Athos sighs and puts his hat on) 

 

Athos: Make sure Aramis doesn’t wonder off

 

Treville: I’ll keep an eye on him (he says with a smile. (Athos heads to the Palace he finds d’Artagnan standing outside Graces door. He can tell by d’Artagnan’s body language that he’s not himself now)

 

Athos: d’Artagnan (he looks up and sees Athos he forces a smiles)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, what are you doing here?

 

Athos; My turn for guard duty. I’m sure Serge has you some supper saved for you

 

d’Artagnan: I am kind of hungry.

 

Athos: You could put a few pounds (d’Artagnan looks at Athos)

 

d’Artagnan: What do you mean by that? (he says somewhat defensibly)

 

Athos: You’re not eating as much as you should be

 

d’Artagnan: I’m just not that hungry it’s no big deal Athos

 

Athos: Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is

 

d’Artagnan: Nothing is bother me Athos I swear (he rolls his eyes in frustration)

 

Athos: When I get back to Garrison I want to talk you in more depth 

 

d’Artagnan: There’s nothing to talk about I just wanna eat and get some sleep and get back here as soon as possible

 

Athos: We will talk d’Artagnan or I will pull rank and order you to quarter

 

d’Artagnan: You wouldn’t do that (he says that somewhat angrily)

 

Athos: Try me! (he says in low scowl that makes the hair stand up on the back of his neck) 

 

d’Artagnan: Yes Lieutenant (he walks off leaving Athos fuming. Meanwhile in the Kings quarters he’s looking around for a shoe to his latest outfit that has gotten misplaced. He’s looking under the bed then under the desk. He raises up and looks down at the desk and sees a small envelope with his name on it. He picks it up and opens it thinking maybe he has a secret admirer. His happiness quickly becomes anger as he reads the note. Then he yells

 

The King: Guards!!! Guards!!! (Back at the Garrison Aramis laying on the bed with Porthos close by. Aramis is reading his bible trying to find a way to feel better about himself about what he did but nothing he reads helps. The only way he can feel better about what he has done is talk to Grace and see if he can get through to her somehow some way. If only he could see her. All the sudden the infirmary door is kicked several Guards come running in weapons drawn. Porthos is up in a flash his sword is drawn. Aramis is up as well he has his sword drawn as well)

 

Porthos: What’s the meaning of this! 

 

Red Guard: We are here by order of the King to arrest the Musketeer Aramis for assault 

 

Porthos: He hasn’t assaulted a Red Guard in weeks(he says with a smile. The head guard glares at Porthos)

 

Red Guard: Not us idiot! A woman (Aramis looks the lead guard)

 

Aramis: I would never assault a woman

 

Red Guard: Tell that to the King. Now we can fight and you will lose or we fight and you die

 

Porthos: Not a chance that will happen (he looks at the 8 Red Guards pointing the swords at them. He looks at Aramis he sees him put his sword down on the bed) Aramis what are you doing??!!

 

Aramis: What I need to

 

Porthos: Aramis! you have never assaulted a woman ever!

 

Aramis: Mon Amie, I can’t explain to right now why did what I did to Grace and Je suis désolé put your sword down Porthos. (Porthos is furious he can’t believe Aramis has done what he’s accused of. He lays his sword down one of the guards take Aramis roughly as he puts the shackles on him)

 

Porthos: Hey, hey!! Easy he’s not a criminal

 

Red Guard: He is now let’s go Musketeer(Aramis is roughly taken from the room. Porthos yells loudly)

 

Porthos: Aramissssss!!!!


	18. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos is furious that Aramis has been arrested and he wants to find who sent the note to the KIng. Porthos wont let Aramis be alone in the cell. Athos and the Queen talk

18

Athos goes storming into Treville’s office without even knocking Treville can see he’s heard the news. The Comte glare is on and he’s ready for a fight

 

Athos: Why has Aramis been arrested and why did the King order it!

 

Treville: Athos, please you need to calm down and take a deep breath

 

Athos: Calm down!! Aramis has been arrested how am I supposed to calm down! (he nearly yells each word.)

 

Treville: You won’t do him any good if you do anything that will cause yourself to be arrested 

 

Athos: I will not sit by and let the King have him sentenced to death for something he didn’t do

 

Treville: Athos! Stop now before someone over hears you (Athos doesn’t care who hears him Aramis is his friend and brother. But he also knows Treville is right he keeps glaring at Treville.)

 

Athos: Who told the King about Aramis?

 

Treville: I don’t know all I was told he found an envelope with a note saying Aramis was guilty of assault on Grace. And He called the Red Guards to arrest Aramis right away

 

Athos: You must make sure Aramis kept away from the other prisoners they will kill him other wise

 

Treville: I’m going to talk to the King right now and see what can be done

 

Athos: Where’s Porthos and d’Artagnan?

 

Treville: Porthos wouldn’t leave Aramis’s side he wanted to make sure he was safe. d’Artagnan I’m not sure where he went. Serge said he saw him as they were taking Aramis away but he didn’t see him after that

 

Athos: I’ll find him (he puts his hat on he turns back and looks at Treville) Then I’m going to find out who left that note for the King (he goes back out the door. A couple minutes later Treville heads to the Palace. Porthos is standing next to Aramis’s cell the Red Guards stripped Aramis of his weapons, his blue sash and Musketeer Pauldron. He wrists are in shackles connected to the wall. He’s sitting away from Porthos)

 

Porthos: Cap will get you out soon as he can. You won’t be in here long I promise (Aramis looks at his friend )

 

Aramis: You don’t need to stay here Porthos I’ll be fine. 

 

Porthos: I’m not leaving you alone here

 

Aramis: I won’t be executed tonight least I hope not (he forces a smile. Porthos can’t stand to have his friend locked up)

 

Porthos: They try to take you from this cell I’ll kill them all (he says angrily)

 

Aramis: No, Porthos you won’t do anything please promise me you won’t. I can’t stand to see one more person hurt cause of me

 

Porthos: I don’t care what they do to me long as they don’t get to you

 

Aramis: Please, Porthos I need sometime alone to think and pray (Porthos nods)

 

Porthos: I’ll be back later. I know Treville and Athos will move heaven and earth to set you free.

 

Aramis: I know they will (he forces another smile) 

 

Porthos: I’ll be back soon (he heads down the dimly lit corridor. Aramis reaches for his crucifix but it’s no longer around his neck. It was taken away from as well. He’s never felt so alone without like he does now. He leans his head against the cold wall and closes his eyes and hopes d’Artagnan will forgive him. If only he could talk to him and explain things to him. 

Athos is in search of d’Artagnan and he’s looked nearly everywhere. He decides to go to the Palace and see if maybe he’s there at Grace side. 15 mins later he leaves Roger at the stables and heads upstairs. As he’s going up the stairs he sees the Queen and 2 of her Lady’s. He stops on the stairs and bows to her)

 

Athos: Your Majesty, (he raises up) Have you seen d’Artagnan by chance?

 

Queen Anne: Athos, No I haven’t but I do have some important matters I’d like to discuss with you right away(he can tell by her eyes something is up)

 

Athos: Yes, Your Majesty (he follows her and her Lady’s to her private chambers he opens the door she walks in and turns around to face her Ladies)

 

Queen Anne: I need to speak with Musketeer Athos alone on a private matter

 

Ladies: Yes, Your Majesty (they bow and walk down the hallway. Athos walks in and shuts the door behind him. She leads him as far away from the door as she can. She looks at him and he sees worry on her face)

 

Queen Anne: Is it true Aramis has been arrested?

 

Athos: Yes, he was arrested a little while ago.

 

Queen Anne: I’ve heard a rumor he assaulted Grace (he looks at her)

 

Athos: Yes, 

 

Queen Anne: Aramis wouldn’t hurt a woman like that. He’s kind gentle man

 

Athos: No he wouldn’t. I need to find out who sent the note to the King. Do you know who may have been in his chambers before arrived there?

 

Queen Anne: The servants are in and out anyone of them could have left it. 

 

Athos: There’s only handful of people that knew the truth. 

 

Queen Anne: What is the real truth Athos? Please speak freely you know how… close Aramis is to me (she places her hand on small baby bump)

 

Athos: All I can say is Aramis did what he had to do to keep Grace and himself and d’Artagnan alive. 

 

Queen Anne: Help him escape Athos make him go somewhere safe (he reaches for his hand and holds on to it. He places is right hand over her’s)

 

Athos: The thought crossed my mind but Aramis won’t run. He’d see it as the coward’s way out and he’s not a coward. He’ll do what he must to make sure no one else is caught in the cross fire. (he takes a step closer to her and looks in to her eyes) He would rather die than have Graces reputation tarnished for something he may or may have not done. 

 

Queen Anne: He can’t die Athos please (she starts to cry he wipes her tears away with his index finger and looks at her)

 

Athos: I’ll do everything in power to make sure that doesn’t happen. (he leaves her standing there to collect herself he turns around and looks back at her) pray Treville will get the King not kill Aramis 

 

Queen Anne: I will, Thank you Athos (he bows and opens the door and hurries out in search d’Artagnan. )  
***********************************************************************************   
19


	19. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treville talks to the King and Athos threatens d'Artagnan thinking he's sent the note the King. Aramis 's fate is decided ....

Authors Note:::::::::::::::: I had forgotten Aramis had given his crucifix to Grace it wasn't taken from him. He still will be lost with out it but yet relieved Grace is protected

 

***********************************************************************************  
19

Treville is in the Kings quarters with his council and he looks bored at what’s being talked about. He stands as patiently as he can till the King calls him

 

King Louie: Save me Treville I’m bored about this budget that has everyone in an up roar (Treville wants to throttle him but smiles and bows)

 

Treville: Your Majesty, (he raises up) You had Musketeer Aramis arrested a while ago (the King rolls his eyes and looks at Treville)

 

King Louie: Yes, I did. I’m sorry Treville but I had no choice in the matter. I was sent a note saying that he assaulted Lady Grace.

 

Treville: Your Majesty, I wish to discuss this subject alone in private please

 

King Louie: There is nothing to discuss Treville. He had his way with her when they were held hostage. And you didn’t tell me the truth

 

Treville: Please your Majesty. I would rather not discuss Lady Grace and what she went through in public. I never lied to you your Majesty I omitted a piece of information that I deemed hurtful to her. (Louie sighs)

 

King Louie: Fine, Treville (he looks around at his council of people) Everyone out I must discuss this issue alone with Captain Treville (they all agree and bow to the King and file out the door. Treville shuts it. Athos storms in Grace’s room with sword drawn d’Artagnan stands up quickly drawing his sword. He sees Athos and the look on his face is one he hasn’t seen for almost a year. Athos approaches him quickly d’Artagnan steps backwards till he bumps into the wall. Athos grabs his sword out of his hand quickly and tosses it to the floor.

 

d’Artagnan watches as he puts his sword in its scabbard then he shoves him hard against the wall and pulls out his main Gauche and places the sharp blade on his neck just a above the healing scab from the kidnapping. Athos has his right hand on d’Artagnan chest so he can’t move. d’Artagnan knows Athos temper he’s seen it he just never imagined he would be on the receiving end again. 

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, what are you doing?? why are you doing this to me. (Athos presses the blade just a little in to his skin) Ahhhhhh!!!

 

Athos: You betrayed your brother how could you do that. (d’Artagnan looks at Athos his blue eyes look black with hated and anger)

 

 

d’Artagnan: Wh..What are you talking about? do what? 

 

Athos: You sent a note to the King telling him about what happened to Grace and that led to Aramis’s arrest. And you come here soon as word spread. (he leans in close to d’Artagnan is breathing hard from the fear of Athos being so close and his knife into his skin)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, I swear I didn’t send a note to the King. You must believe me I wouldn’t do that to Aramis. (Athos looks deep into his eyes he sees fear but not deception. )

 

Athos: I believe you (he removes his blade and puts back behind his back. He steps back away from d’Artagnan. d’Artagnan exhales deeply and rubs his neck he winces from the new nick from the blade.) I’m sorry I doubted you

 

d’Artagnan: You had every right to think that. But I couldn’t do it no matter what I think he’s done I couldn’t do that to Aramis (Athos walks over to the door and looks back at him) 

 

 

Athos: You need to make peace with Aramis sooner rather than later. Aramis is your friend, your brother he’d would do anything for you. Question is will you for him? You must talk to him and get whatever is bothering you settled before it’s too late

 

d’Artagnan: He betrayed her in most hurtful way (he looks at Athos) that can’t be forgiven 

 

Athos: You know Aramis he’s not that man that would harm a woman in that way (his temper is starting to show) he was under the influence of opiates his mind was not his own

 

d’Artagnan: I heard everything he did to her and I can’t get it outta of my head. What he said to her, her muffled cries, her thrashing against her ropes. He took his pleasure and I cannot forgive or forget! (he looks at Athos but he can’t continue to stay in the same room any longer. He rushes past Athos for the door and runs out. Athos walks over and shuts the door and says to himself)

 

Athos: Head over Heart when will you see that (he walks over to Grace’s bed and looks down at her) I know you have been through more then you should have been. I wish I knew why you’re not coming to me in the form you have before. We are fractured without you Grace. (he hopes she can hear him but she shows no sign of movement. He sighs and lowers his head and walks to the door. He opens the door and leaves.

 

Treville is back at his office and he’s not happy with Louie one bit. He’s pouring another stiff drink when Athos opens the door and looks in)

 

Treville: Did you find our way word Gascon?

 

Athos: Yes, he was up at the Palace in Graces room. He didn’t leave the note for the King to find.

Treville: Do you believe him? (Athos nods yes)

 

Athos: I threatened him (Treville does a double take)

 

Treville: You did what! (he stands up he’s pissed at what he’s heard) You didn’t hurt him did you?

 

Athos: No, (he looks away from Treville) I lost temper with him and accused him of leaving the note. 

 

Treville: You will apologize to him do you hear me! (He shouts at Athos)

 

Athos: Yes, Captain I will. I’m sorry. (he pours himself a drink) I need this (he takes a good healthy drink)

 

Treville: Athos, I don’t want you hung over in morning (Athos pours more whiskey in the cup)

 

Athos: I won’t you have my word (he takes another healthy drink)

 

Treville: Athos, there’s no easy way to tell you this but the King wants Aramis hung (Athos nearly chokes on his whiskey Treville must pat him hard on the back) Athos, Athos are you ok?

 

Athos: No! what hell he can’t do that Aramis is innocent

 

Treville: He’ll hold the trial tomorrow afternoon and hung before dark

 

Athos: I thought you were going to talk to him (he practically growls) 

 

Treville: I did Athos. The King wanted to him on his new toy the wheel you know what that does? (Athos eyes gets wide his anger peaks)

 

Athos: He wanted to torture Aramis? (Athos pours another cup of whiskey and downs it) I won’t let him hang Aramis! (he shouts)

 

Treville: I won’t either but we must have Aramis tell us what happened. And have him beg for mercy and hope the King will agree not to hang him

 

Athos: I won’t hold my breath on that The King doesn’t usually change is mind once it’s made up.


	20. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis throws everyone a curve ball and it does not sit well with Treville, Athos and mostly Porthos..

///////////////// Authors note sorry for the long delay. After my sons wedding I got sick with a bad cold and my energy was zapped I couldn't write.. Hope this makes up for the wait....////// pally

 

********************************************************************************** 20

Aramis hasn’t slept at all his mind was going over and over on what happened to Grace and what he did to her. If he could take all the pain and anger that she would be feeling he would. She was his friend he enjoyed her company. But she would never have been one of his many lovers she was too young for him as he was too old for her. 

He knew what he had to do at his trial he knew Athos would be furious at what he decided to do. Porthos would be hurt that he wasn’t told the whole truth of what happened. d’Artagnan was the wild card of emotions. Would he be leading the cheers as his neck snapped or would he be in tears that he was dead. Aramis had never felt so lost as he did right then. 

 

He looked up to the ceiling and prayed that God would see what he was doing was the right thing. And that his death would be quick. Aramis had sent messages that he didn’t want to see any of them again until he was in court. Porthos is lived)

 

Porthos: Captain why is he doing this? We want to see him we want him to know we are there for him and we want to make sure he’s ok (Porthos is angry)

 

Treville: Porthos, please calm down Aramis is not thinking clear right now

 

Athos: He’s protecting us all. He doesn’t want us to see him in such a low state of mind (Porthos glares at Athos)

 

Porthos: He’s not weak!!(he Roars)

 

Treville: No, he isn’t Porthos that’s not what Athos meant (Porthos looks at Athos)

 

Porthos: Then what do you mean Athos? (Athos knows he must tread lightly with Porthos he and Aramis are very close)

 

Athos: He knows his fate and he’s coming to terms with it. He’s afraid Porthos (he looks at Porthos he looks away) We must be strong for him he needs that more than anything (he places his hand on Porthos shoulder)

 

Porthos: He’s the bravest man I know he’s been through too much to not fight for his life (he turns slowly and looks at Athos)

 

Athos: We will do all we can to make sure Aramis avoids being hung. 

 

Treville: I have dozens of people who will praise Aramis as a person and a Musketeer

 

Athos: I’m sure I can find some as well

 

Porthos: I know a few people Aramis has patched up that would have died if he hadn’t.

 

Treville: You 2 round up as many people you can find. I will have to be going to Louvre Palace (within a couple hours all 3 men have round up nearly 30 people to speak on Aramis good name. They all make their way to the where court would be held. The Red guards stopped them entering)

 

Red Guard 1: Sorry Captain Treville but no one but the you and Musketeers are allowed inside

 

Porthos: We have friends that will testify on our brother’s behalf

 

Red Guard 2: They won’t be needed (he looks at Treville. Porthos starts to reach for him)

 

Athos: Porthos! Now is not the time (Porthos looks at Athos he’s just as furious but he is controlling himself)

 

Porthos: Your lucky he saved your life. Next time you won’t be so lucky(the Red Guard can be seen almost trembling. Treville turns and looks at all the people they had brought)

 

Treville: I want you all to stay here. Once it’s time to have you testify for Aramis I will call you in (he looks at the Red Guard) And I will call them in. I don’t know what the Cardinal is planning but I won’t let him get away with it (he looks back at Athos and Porthos) lets go inside and see what’s going on (Athos opens the door and glares at the Red Guard he quickly looks away as they walk in. 

Treville walks towards the front their stopped by another Red Guard)

 

Red Guard 3: This is as far you can go Captain Treville

 

Treville: What do you mean as far as I can go. I want to be closer to the front so I can see Aramis (he says angrily)

 

Red Guard 3: Cardinal’s orders

 

Porthos: Cardinals orders the Cardinal can ki****(Athos cuts him off)

 

Athos: Why does he want us so far back?

 

Red Guard 3: He doesn’t want you Musketeers causing trouble (he looks at Porthos) we know how much you like a good fight (he says with a grin)

 

Athos: You do know who I am right? (he questions the Guard)

 

Red Guard 3: Of course, I know who you are id must be stupid not to (Athos looks at him in the eyes making the young guard very nervous)

 

Athos: You and I will meet in battle and you will wish you never had (Treville steps in)

 

Treville: Athos! That’s enough (Athos looks at Treville.) Normally I would apologize for my Lieutenant words but today isn’t normal (the walk past the guard Porthos smiles at him. They find some seats close to the front and sit down. Athos is looking to see who is there. Oddly a judge and no other council members. Then they hear)

 

Court official: All Rise the Kind and Queen are entering (the King comes walking in Cardinal beside talking in a low tone as the Queen walks in with one of ladies. Athos can see on her face the stress of what’s happened to Aramis has affected her. She’s paler and looks as if she’s lost some weight. He doughts Louie has even noticed. They sit in chairs side by side as the Cardinal stands beside the King) Be seated (everyone sits down the judge looks over some papers then up at the King)

 

Judge: Your Majesties may I ask that we put the cases last so we can get to one case that everyone wants to see and hear (the Cardinal leans down and whispers in Louie’s ear then stands up)

 

The King: Yes, your honor let’s get it over with my wife isn’t feeling well. The sooner we can get this over the sooner she can rest (Athos can bet she’s more than not feeling well. If only could take her away from all this.)

 

Judge: Thank you your Majesty (he tilts his head towards him) Bring in the prisoner (Athos watches as Porthos hand curls in to a fist he can see the anger on his face. Aramis is brought in wearing his uniform minus his Musketeer Pauldron. His hands in shackles his dark hair a mess from the night in Chalet. The judge looks over the paperwork then up at Aramis) Musketeer Aramis you are charged with assault of Lady Grace. One of the Queens ladies how do you plead?

(Everyone is waiting to hear Aramis say not guilty he looks around and finds Treville, Athos then Porthos. He tilts his head them slightly showing he sees them. Porthos smiles and tilts is head back at him while Treville shows a brief grin to him showing him their here for him no matter what. He looks at Athos but as usual he can’t get a read on him. Athos feels something is off about Aramis but he can’t put his finger on it. He watches as he looks at Queen for a moment then looks straight ahead)

 

Aramis: I plead guilty to charge of assault on Lady Grace (the room erupts is shouts and men yelling. Treville is dumbstruck by what Aramis has done. Porthos is furious Athos has to grab a hold of him from going and hurting someone. Athos looks at Aramis he looks away from him. The Judge is banging the gavel and yelling)

 

Judge ORDER in THE COURT!!!! ORDER in THE COURT!!(5 more times hitting the gavel finally things quite down. he looks at Aramis) You will hang first thing in the morning may God have mercy on your soul (Aramis is taken away Athos pulls Porthos down to sit. Treville is in shock as the rest. Athos looks at the Queen she looks suddenly ill)

 

The King: Your Honor my Queen is ill I need to get her to her room quickly. You can take care of the rest of the cases without me (he stands up and walks over to the Queen and takes her hand and helps her up. The head out the door quickly with the Cardinal following behind them. Athos could swear he saw a slight grin on his face.)


	21. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis and d'Artagnan finally talk and d'Artagnan learns the truth about really happened to Grace

///////////////// authors note I tried to use the right terminology regarding what Aramis was telling d'Artagnan on what he did but I was having problems finding 1600 sexuel terms or slang so I used what I thought would be ok . If someone has an idea where to find those please dm me Id love to have that page for future use.. thanks pally///////

 

21 

Back at the Garrison Porthos is upset and won’t say a word to Treville or Athos they leave him alone so they can talk about what Aramis did and why)

 

Treville; What in God’s name is he thinking pleading guilty (he looks at Athos hoping he can explain Aramis’s thought)

 

Athos: He doesn’t want her name tarnished by what he’s done. Or her reputation sullied

 

Treville: But doesn’t he see that’s what everyone will see (he takes a drink of brandy trying to calm his nerves and his thoughts)

 

Athos: He’s doing what he sees as honorable. Grace can’t defend him while she’s unconscious she’s the only one that can stop him from hanging. But we don’t know when or if she’ll ever wake up. Or if she’ll even remember the kidnapping and what really happened. Aramis wont betray her and tell anyone what really happened. Or what he did or didn’t do. 

 

Treville: Athos, he did do something to her we can’t ignore that (Athos looks away from him he takes a deep breath and turns back looks Treville)

 

Athos: He did do something I agree but it was something he had to do to save them both in that moment. A moment he will regret for the rest of his life (he’s glaring at Treville angrier then he’s ever been. Treville looks at him with sadness in his eyes)

 

Treville: I’m sorry Athos if I could stop this I would but it’s out of my hands. 

 

Athos: I know Captain (Athos places his hand on Treville’s shoulder) I’m sorry for what I’ve said in anger it’s not you I’m mad at

 

Treville: I know. I hold nothing against you I just wish I could find a way to stop this from happening

 

Athos: Sadly, there is none (he walks over to the brandy bottle and pours some in cup and walks over to the window and takes a long drink. He runs a hand through is dark hair then looks back at the Captain) I should tell d’Artagnan the news face to face. The gossip mongers may add things to the story that may cause him undo stress

 

Treville: Do you think he will forgive Aramis?

 

Athos: I don’t know. All I can do is hope (he walks past the Captain and walks out the door. 15 mins later he arrives at the Palace. He leaves Roger at the stables and heads inside he heads upstairs to Graces room. He sees the door is open he walks to the door and sees d’Artagnan is sitting next to bed) As of tomorrow you will no longer be needed as Lady Graces guard(d’Artagnan stands up quickly)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, you startled me I was just checking on Grace

 

Athos: Yes, I can see that. I take it you haven’t heard the news yet?

 

d’Artagnan: What news?

 

Athos: Aramis pled guilty to assault of Grace. He’s to hang first thing in the morning(d’Artagnan sees no emotion on Athos face as he tells him the news)

 

d’Artagnan: Why would he plead guilty?

 

Athos: That’s what you wanted wasn’t it? You said he was guilty and that’s what he said he was guilty and now he’ll hang for it. 

 

d’Artagnan: Athos I’m sorry I, I

 

Athos: You what? (he says with deadly growl) 

 

d’Artagnan: I should talk to Aramis before this goes any father

 

Athos: It’s been decided you can’t do anything(d’Artagnan takes a step closer to Athos)

d’Artagnan: Watch me. I will talk to him and no one will stop me (d’Artagnan hurries out the room Athos almost goes after him but decides he needs to do this on his own. He sits down next to the bed and looks at Grace. he takes her hand in his)

 

Athos: I hope you see what’s going to happen with Aramis tomorrow you can’t let him hang. He and d’Artagnan need to make peace I know you can make it happen please before we lose Aramis things have to clear between them or d’Artagnan will never forgive himself. (Athos doesn’t even know if she can hear him being unconscious. He decides to sit with through the night in case she should wake.

d’Artagnan found away into the Chalet without the guards seeing him he makes his way through the maze of walk ways till he finds Aramis’s cell. He sees Aramis looking up to window lost in thought. He takes a step closer to the cell and calls his name)

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis, Aramis (Aramis looks from the window to d’Artagnan)

 

Aramis: What are you doing here? The guards catch you and -----(d’Artagnan cuts him off)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos said you pled guilty why?

 

Aramis: It doesn’t matter(he sits down against the wall)

 

d’Artagnan: Its matters Aramis tell me why. 

 

Aramis: You thought what you saw was true but in reality it wasn’t

 

d’Artagnan: I heard what you were doing to Grace after you acted like you cut my throat. I laid there waiting for my chance to make a move

 

Aramis: Hearing and seeing are too different things I was acting like I was having my way with Grace for the Masked Mans benefit. I was afraid you had hit you head when I pretended to cut your throat. You had been silent so long I didn’t know you were listing. 

 

d’Artagnan: So, you didn’t assault Grace like I thought. It sounded so forceful (Aramis lowers his head and nods it sideways slowly) 

 

Aramis: I had to make it look like I was assaulting Grace so he would believe what was happening. I couldn’t have him do it he’d be brutal to her. (he looks at d’Artagnan) I touched her as a woman should be touched by a man. I wouldn’t take her virginity I only acted like I was. He was watching everything I did but it was dark he couldn’t see everything.

 

I, I stroked my cock till I felt like I was going to (he looks up at d’Artagnan he feels embarrassed at what he’s already said. d’Artagnan has to look away as he knows what he means) I had to make it appear as if I had fucked her and I had to have evidence I had so moved my cock up and down between her thighs leaving as much seaman as I could.

 

d’Artagnan: I’m so sorry Aramis for what you had to do. For what I accused you of. This is my fault you’re in here. God you must hate me (Aramis stands up and walks over to the bars)

 

Aramis: Never, mon ami you did what you felt you had to.

 

d’Artagnan: But I was so wrong (tears start to fall ) I can never forgive myself for what I have caused you. (Aramis reaches for him through the bars and pulls hum as close as he can) 

 

Aramis: You must forgive yourself mon ami. I forgive you even though none of this was your fault

 

d’Artagnan: I can’t let this hanging continue I must stop it. I must tell the King the truth

 

Aramis: No! do nothing d’Artagnan please for Graces sake. 

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis, I need to know was Grace aware of what was going on?

 

Aramis: I told her what I was going do to (he looks away from d’Artagnan) but she was drugged as well I only hope she knew I would never hurt her as I am acting like I was. (he looks at back at d’Artagnan) do nothing for me d’Artagnan I’m at peace for what I’ve done and what’s to happen to me

 

d’Artagnan: But Aramis please (he pleads)

 

Aramis: I beg of you do nothing (he holds him tight then pulls away) you better go before someone sees you. Tell Athos and Porthos no heroics now go (d’Artagnan looks at Aramis he looks away d’Artagnan wants to stay but he knows he can’t and runs off . Aramis sits down if he could just make it through the rest of the night with out breaking down)  
******************************************************************************************


	22. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Artagnan tells Athos he's spoken to Aramis and and knows the truth. He tells Athos they have to stop the execution. Aramis's excuation is moved to an earlier time will the Musketeers make in time to save him???

22

Dawn broke what seemed so quickly to Athos as if he had just closed his eyes for a second and was woken to loud knocking on the door. He opened his eyes and slowly for a moment he had forgotten where he was. The knocking became louder he could hear his name being called. He stood up and hurried to the door and opened he sees d’Artagnan)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos! Athos! (Athos looks at him)

 

Athos: What’s wrong? 

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis didn’t do anything to Grace it was all for show. 

 

Athos: And you know this how? (he questions)

 

d’Artagnan: I snuck in and saw Aramis he told me the truth. I feel so bad Athos I should have never doughted him

 

Athos: You could have been caught (he’s not happy one bit he snuck into to see Aramis) if the Red Guards had found you

 

d’Artagnan: They didn’t even know I was there. I don’t care what he says we have to stop this hanging and tell the King what happened

 

Athos: d’Artagnan What did Aramis say?

 

d’Artagnan: He doesn’t want any heroics to save him. 

 

Athos: There are times when Aramis doesn’t think straight this one of those times. We will do whatever we must make sure he doesn’t hang. I know Treville will do the same

 

d’Artagnan: Time is running out what are we going to do??

 

Athos: Something they won’t expect 

 

d’Artagnan: Care to elaborate?

 

 

Athos: Something heroic of course (he says with a slight grin) we haven’t much time we have to hurry

 

d’Artagnan: What about Treville and Porthos?

 

Athos: They will be headed there now. I’m sure the Cardinal and the Red Guards know we won’t let this happen

 

d’Artagnan: They’ll be expecting something from us

 

Athos: Yes, they will. We need to hurry (he heads out the door d’Artagnan walks over to Graces bed he looks at her)

 

d’Artagnan: I hope you can forgive Aramis for what he’s done. He had no choice he never wanted to hurt you and he did all could to avoid what happened. But he had to do things he didn’t want to I hope you can somehow forgive him. I must go now and stop Aramis’s hanging. I will be back with Aramis (he reaches for her hand and kisses it. He gently sets her hand back down on the bed he walks over to the door. He looks back at her one last time her then hurries after Athos.

Athos sees one of servants and tells her to keep an eye on Grace and to stay with her. He doesn’t wont her to wake up alone and be frightened. He and d’Artagnan hurry to the Palace stables and get their horses and hurry quickly to Louvre Palace. Aramis is woken up early and is dressed in what he will be hung in. He asks the Guard why things are happening so early.)

 

Aramis: I know my sentence was to be carried out first thing but even the King isn’t up this early. His idea of waking early is 11 or noon. I’m guessing its maybe 7 in the morning?

 

Red Guard: The Cardinal thought it would be better to have it early (he says with a smile) I’m sure the King will happy to see the end of you Musketeer (he gets right in Aramis’s face) Hanging is too good for you they should have let us shoot you

 

Aramis: Guess the Cardinal didn’t want to waste bullets (he says with a grin. The Red Guard hits him hard in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. Aramis must catch his breath. The Red Guard smirks as he shoves him through the maze of passage ways. Some prisoners are yelling his name some are yelling “Hang” over and over Aramis keeps his head down he had never felt so alone as he did right now. What seems like an hour he is shoved outside its over cast as if it might storm. 

He sees a large crowd of people lining up to watch his hanging. He is forced to walk through the throng of people. Some have looks of sadness on their faces some are happy and yelling Hang him. He walks up the stairs he doesn’t see any of his friends he guesses they have done as he requested and stayed away. One of the guards takes him by the arm and pulls him closer to crowd the Cardinal is standing on a platform away from him)

 

Cardinal: Aramis you are guilty of the crime you are accused of commenting. You will hang until dead are there any last words you’d like to say (he’s almost grinning as he speaks. Aramis would love to knock the smile off his face if he could)

 

Aramis: No, my conscious is clear but I can’t say that about you can I. I don’t even think you have one (the Cardinal is not happy with his response)

 

Cardinal: Gag him! and put the hood over his head (Aramis is pulled back to the noose; a bandana is tight around his head covering his mouth. Aramis takes one finale look around then then hood is put over his head and things go black. He can feel the rope being placed around his neck and tightened. He does the only thing he can prays to God that he’ll have a quick death. Treville and Porthos are riding into the Louvre Palace and see a crowd already gathered. 

Red Guards are stationed everywhere Porthos looks at Treville somewhat confused by what’s going.

 

Porthos: Captain! Look (he points to the platform they see Aramis with the hood around his neck and black hood over his head.) They already started it wasn’t supposed to start yet (Porthos is pissed at seeing Aramis about to be executed)

 

Treville: We must stop this Porthos do whatever you have to! (he yells at Porthos as he kicks his horse in the flank it rears up knocking several Red Guards down. He heads to the platform where the Cardinal is. Porthos hops off his horse and is met several Red Guards to stop him from getting to Aramis. Just then Athos and d’Artagnan come riding in and see the Captain riding towards the Cardinal and Porthos in a fight with the Red Guard)

 

Athos: Do what you have to get to Aramis before the Cardinal can give the command. I’m going to help Porthos (he dismounts quickly and joins the fray that Porthos is in. d’Artagnan slides off his horse and runs the throngs of people that are blocking him He hits some in the face as they try to stop him. The Cardinal sees all the chaos that’s going on he knows the Musketeers can’t stop him now he yells across to the Red Guard)

 

Cardinal: Drop the hatch!!! Drop it!!!(Aramis can hear all the fighting and people yelling and he’s heard the command he closes his eyes and waits for the trapped door to open. None of the Musketeers can get to the platform they watch as the lever is pushed down from there everything goes in slow motion and Main Gauche flies and hits the rope in half. Aramis falls to the floor hard)


	23. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go Array during Aramis's hanging ????

23

Thunder cracks like cannon balls being shot off and lighting flashes its almost blinding. The Cardinal is furious and decides to take what’s happened into his own hands and jumps off the plat form and dodges the fighting Musketeers and Red Guards. The Cardinal keeps his eyes on downed hooded Aramis he slides out a sharp dagger hidden under his right sleeve. He makes his way up the stairs a sinister a smile on face knowing he finally is going be rid of Aramis by his own hand.

Usually he had someone else do his dirty work but this time he would enjoy each slash to his throat. With all the chaos going on around no one to the wiser would know what really happened to him. He smiled as he got closer to Aramis hooded and gagged mouth. Aramis could hear the thunder crack loudly he flinched several times as if he had been struck by it. Then he felt his head lifted and the cold steel of a blade placed on his neck. He couldn’t do anything to defend himself it wasn’t until who he heard threaten him that he knew who it was

 

Cardinal: You have been nothing but a thorn in my side for a long time. And now I put an end to that its shame for as much as you claim to be a man of God. You do follow the devil’s way more (Aramis can feel the blade being pressed harder into his neck and he can feel blood trickling down his neck. He prays he slits it quickly) say hi to Lucifer when you get to hell (he pulls Aramis’s hooded head back father and starts to pull the knife across his throat when suddenly there’s a bright burst lighting so bright that the Cardinal has to cover his eyes and he drops his knife. And Aramis head falls to floor hard knocking him unconscious 

The Cardinal opens his eyes he sees a woman wearing a white cloak she’s standing between him and Aramis and her face looks like pure fury as she points at him. He suddenly recognizes who she is and becomes very afraid.)

 

Grace: You Well Not Harm Him Cardinal! (her voice is loud and very freighting to him) Get Away from Him NOW!!! Do as I Say Now Or Pay The Consequences!

 

Cardinal: You, you are Witch! You shall be burned at the stake for this witchery!(he yells loudly (Athos finishes off his threat from the Red Guard he sees Grace and The Cardinal having words. He looks to see who else is watching what is going on. A few of The Red Guard are watching and some of the Musketeers. He sees Porthos is still fighting a couple of the Red Guards as well as d’Artagnan. He hurries up the platform sword drawn ready to defend Grace from the Cardinal. He sees Aramis is bound and not moving and blood under the hood he starts to kneel. Cardinal points the knife at him) get away from him Athos now!

 

Athos: Or what? You’ll kill me (he glares at him with the Comte glare. The Cardinal looks away quickly and grabs Grace by the hand and pulls her close towards him and puts the blade towards her neck. Athos stands quickly and holds his sword up to the Cardinals chest where his heart would be) Let her go now (he says without raising his voice)

 

Cardinal: Looks as if we have a stalemate (he grins) You will let me go I will take this witch to the King and he will say she is to be burned for the spells she has cast over everyone (Athos looks at Grace he see no fear in eyes ) 

 

Athos: You are a fool if you believe that she’s witch. She’s nothing but a woman that wants the best for everyone and cares deeply for the Queen as a friend and the same for Aramis. (The Cardinal looks at Athos)

 

Cardinal: I don’t care if he dies Grace she will die (he smiles) she will burn and no one will stop it not you not Porthos, d’Artagnan (Athos wants to kill him but he has the blade to on Graces neck. If he makes a sudden move the Cardinal could slit her throat in an instant. Grace looks at Athos a sudden smile appears on her lips. She suddenly breaks free of the Cardinals hold and looks at him. She stands in front of Athos making sure he won’t be hurt as she yells at the Cardinal)

 

Grace: Is That What You Really Believe Cardinal! She raises her hands to her sides just then lighting flashes thunder booms loudly. She lowers her hands to her sides as she keeps her eyes on the Cardinal again lighting flashes followed by cracks of thunder, The Cardinal falls to the floor with his hands up)

 

Cardinal: Stop please stop! I beg of you stop I beg of you (Grace looks at him she wants to do so much more to him after all he’s done to Aramis and d’Artagnan by how he’s treated them. She didn’t care about herself she could handle it but her friends were just that her friends and no one hurt them. As she stared him she heard Treville yelling at the Red Guards. He makes his way up the platform he looks at Grace and the Cardinal neither breaking eye contact )

 

Treville: No one move!! or I will shoot you myself!!! 

 

Porthos and d’Artagnan could see Grace in all in white glaring at the Cardinal as well as Athos. They weren’t sure how she ended up there. They seemed to have everything under control they ran up the stairs to Aramis. d’Artagnan rips the hood off from his head)

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis! Aramis!!(he yells loudly he touches his neck for a pulse) Get Lemay !! quickly!!(he grabs his Main Gauche and cuts Aramis ropes from his wrists. Porthos leans down)

 

Porthos: Is he alive? (he asks worriedly) if he’s dies then I’m going to kill Cardinal (he yells loudly looking at the Cardinal who’s still looking at Grace not saying a word as if he’s in a trance.)

 

d’Artagnan: Porthos he’s alive thank God. His neck is bloody looks like a knife wound (he shows Porthos his bloody hand) Aramis, Aramis can you hear me? (he feels under his head and feels a bump and blood he looks at Porthos) Porthos he has a head wound(Porthos wants to hurt the Cardinal so bad, Porthos looks at Treville)

 

Treville: Cardinal you have gone too far this time. (The Cardinal breaks from looking at Grace)

 

Cardinal: After what he took from me It was only fair

 

Treville: I seriously dought it. (More of the Musketeers show up Treville gives them orders trying to get things cleared up) Arrest the Cardinal and take him to his temporally home the Louvre

 

Cardinal: You can’t do this Treville!! (he yells as he’s being taken away. Treville sees Athos standing near d’Artagnan, Aramis and Porthos) 

 

d’Artagnan: Where the hell is Lemay!!! (he looks up at Porthos) We must get him to the Garrison we can’t wait for Lemay his head wound is getting worse) 

 

Porthos: I’ll get the horses (he stands up and starts to walk down the stairs when he sees the Gauche that cut the rope just in time he looks at Athos as he pulls the knife outta of the wood) I knew you were good at throwing I just didn’t know till now how good you were. (he hands Athos his Gauche. Athos takes it but is puzzled. Grace is sitting with Aramis as they get ready to move him to the Garrison. She’s stopped the bleeding on his neck with pieces of her skirt. 

 

She’s looking down at him at him moving some of his hair out his eyes when Athos walk up to her)

 

Athos: A wagon will be here soon so we can move him to the Garrison and get him looked at

 

Grace: That’s good. (she smiles at him) He should be ok the neck wound is only superficial 

 

Athos: Grace I have questions I want answered (she looks at him)

 

Grace: And I will I promise but I need to know Aramis will be ok before I answer anything 

 

Athos: I think you know he will

 

Grace: Athos, please I need to talk to him

 

Athos: Alright, soon as he’s well enough then you and I will talk

 

Grace: You have my word (she smiles. The wagon arrives Aramis is quickly loaded in the back. Grace and Porthos ride in the back with him. Treville and d’Artagnan escort the Cardinal to Louvre. Athos stays for a bit trying to make sense of all that happened not being able to.


	24. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemay is worried about Aramis state of mind and Athos is in search of Grace after she disappears after they get Aramis settled

24

At the Garrison Doctor Lemay is examining Aramis from head to toe seeing what injuries are new, He quickly treats his neck wound with salve and wraps a bandage around his neck. He checks his shoulder as well and can tell its bruised. Athos, Porthos and d’Artagnan are outside waiting to see him. Treville had to go to the Palace and try to explain things to King and Queen. That was a task its self he wasn’t even sure what to tell him. Grace had stayed with Aramis as he was transported to the Garrison infirmary. Once Lemay arrived she took a step back and let him be surround by his brothers, she doughted they would miss her if she quietly left. 

 

Meanwhile Doctor Lemay is checking Aramis’s pulse again his heartrate is a little fast. He looks down at Aramis

 

Doctor Lemay: Aramis, you need to relax your heartrate is a concern (Aramis looks at him)

 

Aramis: I’m sorry but nearly having my neck snapped has me still a little upset (he says somewhat tersely) 

 

Doctor Lemay: God was with you there. 

 

Aramis: If God was there he would have let me hang (he looks away from Lemay. )

 

Doctor Lemay: You don’t know how wrong you are Aramis (he stands up and walks over to the door) Your brothers want to see you

 

Aramis: Tell them I’m sleeping

 

Doctor Lemay: I won’t lie to them

 

Aramis: You won’t be. I’m rather tired I can barely keep my eyes open. (he looks over to Lemay) do you have screen that can block my bed from door?

 

Doctor Lemay: Yes, there’s one in the closet (he walks over and opens the closet door and pulls out a screen portion. He sets it up so his bed can’t be seen) is there a reason you want this?

 

Aramis: I have a shy bladder when it comes to using the chamber pot it can’t go when someone is watching(he smiles. Lemay looks at him as if he’s lost his mind)

 

Doctor Lemay: If you need help I’m sure someone will help you

 

Aramis: I just want some sleep and to be left alone (he rolls on to his side hoping the good doctor will take the hint and leave)

 

Doctor Lemay: I’ll check back on you tomorrow. But if your wounds start hurting or you in pain send for me right away

 

Aramis: I will. Thank you Doctor (Lemay knows he’s been dismissed and opens the door he goes outside and find 3 very worried Musketeers)

 

Porthos: How is he? 

 

Doctor Lemay: He’s resting his neck wound will heal may have a scar (Athos can tell he’s holding back) his shoulder is bruised from where he fell on it. It will be tender for a week or so. I’ll let you know when he’s ready for duty

 

Athos: I’ll relay that to Captain Treville. I’m sure he won’t allow him back in rotation till you clear him. (Porthos grins)

 

Porthos: You mean till Aramis says he’s ready (Athos gives him the Stare Porthos looks quickly down. )

 

Athos: I’ll walk you out (He and the doctor start to walk out the door when d’Artagnan calls out to them)

 

d’Artagnan: That can’t be all what are you not telling us??(Athos looks back at him)

 

Athos: He said he was fine and that he’s resting leave it at that (d’Artagnan can tell by his tone not to question him anymore about Aramis. Athos and the doctor walk outside to the stairs) What has you worried?

 

Doctor Lemay: He thinks he should have been hung and not saved. I told him God was there with him. He said God should have let him hang (Athos sees the worry on his face. Lemay respected Aramis as a medic and as friend. )

 

Athos: I’m sure he didn’t mean what he was saying. 

 

Doctor Lemay: I hope not Athos. Iv seen people get very melancholy when they have almost died, They resent being alive that they sometimes take their own life just to think it will make things right 

 

Athos: Tell no one your thoughts on this. This is a matter better resolved with the less people knowing the better

 

Doctor Lemay: As you wish Athos (he starts to go down the stairs then stops) have you seen Lady Grace? She was waiting with the others outside his room. I wanted to check on her and make sure she’s well. (Athos thinks back he did see her as they were taking Aramis in to the infirmary but he hadn’t seen her when they came out)

 

Athos: I think she is resting (he was trying to think where she may have gone)

 

Doctor Lemay: I hope she’s ok if she needs anything please send for me

 

Athos: I’m sure she is fine. (Comte mode on Athos slips so easily in to it at)

 

Doctor Lemay: What I don’t understand is it’s like she just woke up and knew what was going to happen to Aramis and went to him 

 

Athos: A mystery we may never know the answer to. I must get back to Aramis

 

Doctor Lemay: He said he was tired and was going to sleep. I suggest you let him sleep if possible. After all he’s been through he needs his rest

 

Athos: You have my word he’ll not be woken till its supper time (with a tilt of his head he leaves Lemay on the stairs and walks back to outta room of the infirmary. Porthos and d’Artagnan sitting anxiously for some explanation on what’s going on. Athos opens the door and walks in and sees them both stand up)

 

Porthos: So, how is he?? How bad is he hurt?

 

Athos: He’ll be fine he just needs some rest. 

 

d’Artagnan: You’re not telling us everything I can tell your holding back(he knows he should tell them but he just isn’t ready to yet. He needs to find Grace and talk to her)

 

Athos: I’ll explain more when I can I promise. I need to find Grace either of you know where she may have gone?

 

d’Artagnan: I thought she had gone to freshen up 

 

Porthos: I haven’t seen her since we brought Aramis in. Do you want us to look for her?

 

Athos: No, stay here with Aramis. I’ll go look for her (he hurries out the door and the stairs. He stops not sure where to look for her then a moment later it comes to him. He hurries out of the front gate in the streets)  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************


	25. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos finds Grace in a similar place. They have quite a converstion

25

It takes Athos most of the day but he finally finds her in a small chapel sitting on one of the benches, she looks so lost in thought he hates to interrupt her. He walks to where she’s sitting and says her name lightly)

 

Athos: Grace (she looks at him)

 

Grace: Athos, I’m surprised to see you here

 

Athos: I admit I don’t seek refuge in a chappal. You and Aramis seem to find the most out of the way chapels Paris seems to have

 

Grace: Aramis was looking for courage and guidance 

 

Athos: And you what are you looking for?

 

 

Grace: Peace with in myself for what happened 

 

Athos: You did nothing wrong if you had tried to reason with him he may have killed you

 

Grace: Then maybe he would have spared Aramis. 

 

Athos: I don’t think he would have. He was so far gone in his thoughts of revenge he would have killed Aramis then d’Artagnan. 

 

Grace: I wouldn’t have let that happen Athos (she looks at him ) I would have done whatever I could to make sure they weren’t killed. 

 

Athos: I know you would have. What puzzles me is how you came to me and told me what was going and where to come in. Then you disappear like the wind. Then you show up taking on the Cardinal 

 

Grace: Are you asking me if I’m a witch 

 

 

Athos: Or perhaps an angel 

 

Grace: I have secrets just as you do and I ask you to let me keep them to myself. (his lip turns into upturned grin)

 

Athos: As you wish

 

Grace: Thank you Athos (her hand covers his)

 

 

Athos: Will you speak to Aramis?

 

Grace: He holds himself responsible for what happened.

 

Athos: I only know some of what happened. d’Artagnan said Aramis did all he could to make sure you weren’t violated in anyway. (she looks at him he sees sadness and hurt in her eyes. He would never take a woman’s virtue against her will you have to believe me (she looks at him he sees tears start to fall down her cheeks)

 

Grace: I do, He’s a man of honor (she smiles) 

 

Athos: Yes, he is you’ll find no other man like Aramis. 

 

Grace: Hope he wakes soon

 

Athos: We all do. 

 

Grace: I feel like this all my fault Athos. If I hadn’t insisted on going to the convent none of this would have happened

 

Athos: You did nothing wrong you must believe that. That bastard could have taken 1 or 2 of the sisters and assaulted them and forced Aramis and d’Artagnan to watch and then he could have easily killed them. The sisters would be dead and my brother’s dead. Porthos would go on a rampage for the loss of Aramis and end up in Chatelet. I would be lost in wine bottle not forgiving myself for what happened to my men. d’Artagnan some say is my protégé. He would feel the loss so much he could have resigned his commission.

 

Aramis is my penance for what I have done from years ago. He has saved me many times as I have saved him. He may not know all my secrets or I all his. He may be at odds about what he wants to do joining the monks or stay a Musketeer. He is conflicted at times of what he’s doing is right or wrong. But he will always be honorable or die trying. 

 

Grace: And he nearly did by pleading guilty to something that wasn’t true

 

Athos: But in his mind, he was and he did what thought he had to. 

 

 

Grace: How will he ever forgive himself for doing something he had no choice in?

 

Athos: By you telling him that. 

 

Grace: What if I can’t get him to see that 

 

Athos: Then I see him leaving the Musketeers and joining the monastery. 

 

Grace: He’s a Musketeer that’s who he is not a monk

 

Athos: Then I suggest you make him see that (she stands up)

 

Grace: I must go to the Garrison quickly

 

Athos: I can get you there on Roger as fast as possible

 

Grace: Thank you Athos (she leans close to him and gives him a small kiss on his cheek. She hurries out of the chapel. Athos places his hand on his cheek a slight smile forms on his lips. Then he hurries out as well to where Roger is and helps Grace up. Athos places his hand around her waist and holds on to her as they head off to the Garrison)


	26. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cardinals men attack Aramis and d'Artagnan what happens will leave them with more questions then answers

********************************************************************************************  
26

Aramis is laying on the bed asleep after Doctor Lemay gave him something to sleep. After his near hanging and everything after it Aramis was mentally and physically spent. d’Artagnan is standing next to the bed as Lemay checks on his wound from the knife.

 

d’Artagnan: He’ll be ok, right? (Lemay looks at the young Musketeer he sees worry on his face)

 

Lemay: Yes, he’ll fine he just needs rest after all he’s been through. He may have a small scar on his neck but it’s very small (d’Artagnan grins)

 

d’Artagnan: I’m sure the ladies will love it I hear they love scars on men (this time its Lemay’s time to grin) 

 

Lemay: So I have been told(he cleans up and closes his medical kit) If he needs anything for pain here’s some tea. He’ll know what it is you may have to convince him to take it.

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll make sure he takes it even if I have to have Porthos threaten him within an inch of his life (he smiles)

 

Lemay: Or just have Athos glare at him (the both grin and chuckle at that remark) 

 

d’Artagnan: I just may do that

 

Lemay: If his condition changes send for me right away

 

d’Artagnan: I will thank Doctor Lemay (he holds out his hand Lemay takes it and shakes it)

 

Lemay: I will be back tomorrow (he leaves while d’Artagnan walks over to the window and looks outside. There’s a skeleton crew of Musketeers at the Garrison after what happened at the Louvre. Treville and Porthos had escorted the Cardinal and several of his men to make sure no one escaped. Athos, he had no idea where he was. Suddenly the door is kicked in d’Artagnan turns to see what’s going on he pulls his pistol out. He sees 3 of the Red Guards that were the Cardinals main henchmen)

 

d’Artagnan: Stay back or I’ll fire! (he says loudly the one guard grins while holding a pistol on him. the other 2 have their swords pointed at Aramis)

 

Red Guard 1: Your outnumbered Musketeer 3 to 1. Put your pistol down NOW! (he yells as the 2nd Guard places the tip of his sword lightly on his chest where his heart is. d’Artagnan knows he can’t risk Aramis’s life he tosses his pistol to the floor. The 3rd Guard grabs him roughly by the arms and ties his wrists tightly in back. d’Artagnan winces as the rope cuts in to his skin)

 

d’Artagnan: What are you going to do? 

 

Red Guard 1: What should have been done (he pulls out a rope from what’s attached to his weapons belt (d’Artagnan eyes get wide as he throws the rope over the rafters)

 

d’Artagnan: No, No you can’t please Nooooo!!(he yells and struggles with the 3rd Guard. The 2nd Red Guard pulls Aramis up by his arms he comes awake)

 

Aramis: MMMM wha. what’s going on? (he questions as pulled up to his feet he blinks a couple times to get his vision clear. He sees d’Artagnan on the floor with a Red Guard with his hand around his neck with the tip of his blade on his neck) what is going on??!! please whatever you want I’ll do it. Let d’Artagnan go

 

Red Guard 1: How touching you care so much this Musketeer. 

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis, I’m not going anywhere. I won’t let them hurt you!!

 

Red Guard 1: Gag him!!(a rage is shoved into his mouth d’Artagnan struggles with the Guard. The Guard takes his pistol and hits him hard on the back of the head. d’Artagnan falls to the side)

 

Aramis: d’ARTAGNAN !!!!! you Bastard!!!! You may have killed him!!(Aramis yells at the Guard)

 

Red Guard 1: One less Musketeer to fight with (he smiles) tie his hands and gag him I’m tired of listing to him( The 3rd Guard quickly gags Aramis and ties his hands behind him) Now let’s get this over with( Athos and Grace ride in through the Garrison gates. Athos stops Roger he slides off and helps Grace down. Athos pulls his pistol out. Grace looks at him)

 

Grace: Athos, what’s wrong??

 

Athos: There’s 3 Red Guard horses here and there shouldn’t be any here at the Garrison just then he sees Serge he walks over to him) Serge what’s going on?

 

Serge: Nothing good (he looks at the 3 horses then back at Athos) 3 of them showed up about 10 minutes ago. They headed right upstairs to the infirmary. 

 

Athos: Aramis!!(he looks behind to tell Grace to stay there but she’s gone. He looks at Serge) Find some help Now!!(he runs up the stairs as fast as he can. Aramis is standing on a chair with the noose around his neck and gagged. d’Artagnan is unconscious on the floor.)

 

Red Guard 1: I’d ask if had any last words but since your gagged you can’t and it’s probably for the best. (Aramis glares at him) you will die Musketeer and it won’t be a fast death (he smiles as he’s about to kick the chair fun under Aramis’s feet the door blows open with a mighty wind) Close that door!!!(he yells at the other two guards the wind is powerful as they can barely move to close it. One of the guards is able to get his hand on the door when he’s suddenly thrown across the room hitting the wall knocking him out) what in God’s name is happening!!!(he yells at the other 2nd guard he shakes his head not knowing what’s going on. Aramis is watching intently as what’s going on) I don’t care what’s going on I will make sure this Musketeer dies!!!(he yells loudly as looks up at Aramis and grins. He places his foot on the chair rung and starts to again kick the chair when he hears voice that sends shivers down his spine)

 

Grace: THE MUSKETEER ARAMIS IS UNDER MY PROTECTION!!! (Both Aramis and the guard look at the door way and see Grace in her all white cloak. Her hands raised her eyes black as a shark. Aramis is awe struck his eyes wide as she walks slowly towards them. his eyes are darting back and forth between her and Red Guard) HE HAS COMMINTTED NO CRIME AND WILL NOT BE PUNISHED FOR ONE THAT HE HASENT DONE. YOU ON THE OTHER HAND WILL BE PUNISHED FOR THE CRIMES YOU HAVE COMMITED(she raises her left palm up and moves it quickly to the left the Guard slams hard against the wall. She looks at him for a moment she hears movement behind her she turns quickly to defend herself)

 

Athos: GRACE!!!! (it takes her a moment to recognize Athos once she does she turns away from him. He sees Aramis with a noose around his neck and d’Artagnan unconscious on the floor. He runs over to Aramis and quickly cuts him down. He cuts the ropes from his wrists and removes the gag) Aramis are you ok? Are you hurt?

 

Aramis: I’m fine (he rubs his wrist he looks down at d’Artagnan Grace has freed him of his ropes and gag. She’s holding his head in his lap. Athos goes to them and leans down on one knee)

 

Athos: Is he alive?

 

Grace: Yes, but he took a hit to the head he may be concussed (she looks up Aramis he leans down) I’ll go get Doctor Lemay (she starts to move Aramis reaches for her wrist)

 

Aramis: Please come back (she looks at him and smiles)

 

Grace: I promise I’ll come back (she smiles at him then at Athos. She hurries out the door minutes later Treville and Porthos come running in they see the 3 Red Guards taken care of and Athos and Aramis with d’Artagnan unconscious on the floor)

 

Treville: What happened here? Is d’Artagnan alright? (Porthos checks on the guards he looks at Treville) 1 dead 2 will wish they were

 

Aramis: Porthos, help get d’Artagnan into another room please (he leans down and gently reaches under d’Artagnan and carries him out of the room. Treville looks at Aramis)

 

Treville: Soon as Doctor Lemay is summoned here and checks d’Artagnan out for injuries I want you looked at Aramis

 

Athos: Grace should be back with him quickly you probably passed her on the way up (Treville looks at him somewhat confused) 

 

Treville: Grace was here? Is she ok? 

 

Athos: She’s fine you had to have passed her

 

Treville: We didn’t see her (Treville begins to wonder if they both have been struck in the head. He looks at Athos he doesn’t show emotion normally but something is troubling him.) Athos are you alright? (Athos looks at him) 

 

Athos: Yes, fine (he looks at Aramis) I’ll take you to d’Artagnan so you can look him over till Lemay arrives (he helps Aramis up) I’ll have some of the Musketeers get this rubbish out of here (he and Aramis walk slowly out the door. Treville knows there’s more to the story of what happened but he knows he won’t get any more out of them till their ready to say. And what did Grace have to with what happened he wasn’t sure. But he would at some point)

************************************************************************************************


	27. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its 6 weeks after the near hanging of Aramis and attack on d'Artagnan Athos knows something is going on with both of his brothers. Will he tell Treville??

27  
15 minutes later Lemay arrives at the second room at the Garrison. Aramis tells him to look over d’Artagnan first since he was still unconscious. Athos and Aramis step away to talk privately

 

Athos: What the hell happened Aramis???

 

Aramis: Grace saved me from being hung again. The Red Guard was going to kick the chair from under me and next thing she was there looking fierce nothing was going to stop her. She looked like angel that had been sent down from heaven (Aramis is staring off over Athos shoulder as if he’s watching the scene again.) 

 

Athos: Where did she go? (Aramis looks back at him) 

 

Aramis: She went to get Lemay (he looks at him somewhat confused) don’t you remember?

 

Athos: Yes, I just wanted to make sure you did. 

 

Aramis: Is she ok? Is she here?

 

Athos: No, she’s not and it has me somewhat concerned

 

Aramis: We need to find her the Red Guards may have her (he’s in state of panic he grabs Athos by the sides of his doublet)

 

Athos: After what I saw I don’t think they could hurt her. I’m sure she’s safe my friend (he places his hand on Aramis’s shoulder) let’s get you looked at 

 

Aramis: What about Grace?

 

Athos: She’ll turn up when she’s ready. So, for now let’s worry about you and d’Artagnan (Aramis looks at Athos knowing he’s right but deep down knowing that she really is safe he just hopes she comes back soon. Over the next 6 weeks d’Artagnan recovers from his injuries as well as Aramis. Athos keeps a close eye on both as they continue through the daily training d’Artagnan continues to improve with his drills with swords. Athos puts him through grueling pace. Being that Athos is best in the regiment he bests d’Artagnan once he can see his mind is elsewhere) your dead (d’Artagnan hits the sword tip in the dirt)

 

d’Artagnan: GRRRRR!!(he stands up and runs his hand through his dark sweaty hair) 

 

Athos: You can’t be distracted during a fight or you will die (he says somewhat coldly)

 

d’Artagnan: I know that Athos! (he says somewhat angrily)

 

Athos: What’s going on d’Artagnan you have been improving and now you seem to be relapsing?

 

d’Artagnan: I’m just having an off day that’s all (he walks off leaving Athos standing there trying to figure out what is going on with his young protégé. He looks over and sees Aramis is putting on a hand to hand show with one of the Cadets he walks over and watches what is going on. The Cadet is good but Aramis is better and dispatches the young cadet to the ground quickly. He looks at Aramis looking down the Cadet Athos can see the Cadet is scared with Aramis’s blade on his throat. Athos walks closer and calls out Aramis’s name)

 

Athos: Aramis, grab some water I think you need some (Aramis blinks then looks at Athos and nods his head and removes his blade and looks at the young Cadet and holds his hand out to help him up) 

 

Aramis: I’m sorry Dumont (Dumont takes his hand)

 

Dumont: Its ok Aramis really no harm done (he smiles and walks off. Athos walks over to Aramis hands him cup of water he takes a long drink)

 

Athos: You going to tell me what happened there?

 

Aramis: I lost my concentration for a moment 

 

Athos: There’s a lot of that today (Just then Treville calls Athos from the top of the landing)

 

Treville: Athos!! I want to see you in my office (he walks back inside Aramis looks at Athos)

 

Aramis: What did you do (he says with a smirk. Athos glares at him)

 

Athos: Who’s says it’s me that’s has done anything (he tilts his head at Aramis and heads up the stairs. Aramis walks over to the table and sits down wondering if Athos is implying the Treville wants to talk about him. Athos opens the door and walks in Treville is sitting behind his desk. Athos stops in front of his desk and looks at him) 

 

Treville: How is Aramis and don’t tell me fine Athos. You have been covering for him for weeks I want the truth.

 

Athos: His injuries have healed and he’s on target with the drills I’ve put him through

 

Treville: Athos I’m not blind I saw what he did to Dumont. I can’t put him on full rotation if he’s not mentally ready for battle or guarding the King and Queen 

 

Athos: He’s mentally stable as any of us are (Treville give him an unsure look) He’s not a danger to anyone or himself I promise Captain. If I see he wants to hurt someone or himself I will stop him myself any way I can. If he thinks you’re keeping him from regular duty now that he’s healed he’ll suspect something is going on

 

Treville: I just don’t him to go down the path of Savoy we nearly lost him I won’t have that happen again

 

Athos: It won’t Porthos and I know the signs and we will watch him. What happened with Dumont was a memory but not Savoy. I’ll work with him myself if another memory breaks it will be with me and I can handle it.

 

Treville: Good idea just be careful when you do. Now what about d’Artagnan he seemed distracted by something what? (Athos kept the Comte mask on he had hoped Treville hadn’t seen that display)

 

Athos: I’m not sure. His skills are vastly improved but at the same time something is bothering him

 

Treville: He looks up to you Athos in his eyes you walk on water (Athos looks at Treville and tilts his head) 

 

Athos: He vastly mistaken I don’t walk on water …unless I’m riding Roger (he his turns top lip up to small grin. Treville looks at him)

 

Treville: I think that’s the first joke I have ever heard from you

 

Athos: And probably the last (he tilts his head as turns and leaves Treville shakes his head and must smile for a moment. Athos heads down the stairs he sees Porthos at the table eating Aramis is gone and so is d’Artagnan. He reaches for a cup of ale) Where are d’Artagnan and Aramis?

 

Porthos: Aramis said he had some reading to do (scratches the side of his head. Athos takes a long drink) What Captain want?

 

Athos: Wanted to know how d’Artagnan and Aramis were doing. 

 

Porthos: You didn’t tell him everything did you? (he takes a bite of the freshly baked bread with butter on it)

 

Athos: No, If I told him Aramis was having nightmares at night he’d keep him in the infirmary till he wasn’t. 

 

Porthos: He’s going to be pissed if he finds out 

 

Athos: Then we make sure he doesn’t (Athos gives him the Comte glare then walks off towards to the stables in search of d’Artagnan) 

 

authors note>>>>> just had to say sorry for the long delay RL got in my way with puppies and then with Chester from LiNkin Park taking his life took a toll on me. I couldn't write what someone had asked me about. I tried but I just couldn't(no it wasn't a scene with someone taking their life) tonight was the first time I could finally write and get 9 pages done. )


	28. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Musketeers are called to the Wren do disperse a fight between customers and the Red Guards. d'Artagnan's courage is tested more then ever before.

28

 

Athos walks quietly into the stables he sees d’Artagnan brushing down Zed his stallion. He stands by the wall watching him interact with his horse. He notices he’s lost in thought and Zed moves his head softly into his to get his attention)

 

d’Artagnan: What was that for huh? (he pets him behind the ears) sorry I was thinking about something (Zed looks at him) I know I should have been thinking about you but somedays the world doesn’t revolve around you (Zed raises his head and neighs loudly)

 

Athos: Apparently he thinks the world is supposed to (d’Artagnan quickly turns around and sees Athos)

 

d’Artagnan: How long have you been standing there?

 

Athos: Not long. (he sees d’Artagnan is nervous) You seem distracted during the drill is there something you need to talk about?

 

d’Artagnan: No, I was just having an off day (he looks away from Athos and starts brushing Zed. Athos walks closer to him) 

 

Athos: I find that hard to believe (d’Artagnan looks back at him)

 

d’Artagnan: Its true Athos we all have them just some more than others

 

Athos: I’m not perfect I have my days as well (d’Artagnan shakes his head)

 

d’Artagnan: You’re the best swordsman in France and in the regiment. 

 

Athos: I didn’t ask for that title d’Artagnan I’ve trained hard to get where I am. I’ve learned from mistakes as you will. I have your and Aramis’s and Porthos lives in my hands when we are called into a fight. I do make mistakes d’Artagnan and I have to better myself because of them so I don’t get my brothers killed. The one thing I have told you over and over and you seem to have forgotten is the one thing you will always need to remember. Head over Heart (Athos looks in d’Artagnan’s eyes) don’t let what happened in past rule your future (he turns and walks out the stable. D’Artagnan runs a hand through is dark hair he sits down on the bench next to Zeds stall and thinks about what he’s been told.

 

15 minutes later Treville is yelling for everyone to head to the Wren. Athos and Porthos run up to him.

 

Athos: What’s going on?

 

Treville: Big fight at the Wren I need everyone to go over there now

 

Porthos: Why can’t the Red Guard handle it?

 

Treville: Because they’re in the middle of it (Treville looks around seeing everyone getting mounted up. He hurries on his horse he looks down at Athos and Porthos) well get mounted and get going. HEAD OUT!!!(he yells as most of the regiment head out. The stable boys hurry with Inseparables horses. Athos looks he sees Aramis and d’Artagnan have mounted as well) 

 

Athos: Let’s Go!!(he yells they all head out in full run. 10 minutes later the arrive and its chaos men fighting all over the small street. Athos can’t see Treville he assumes he’s inside Athos looks at Aramis and d’Artagnan) you two take that side Porthos will take this side be careful!(he says as he slides off his horse Porthos slides off his horse and follows Athos in to the fray. Aramis and d’Artagnan join in. The Musketeers slowly get the brawl under control only a few are still in fight. Aramis is checking the injuries of one of the Musketeers while Porthos is shoving several Red Guards to the front of the Tavern)

 

Porthos: Make a move I dare ya (he growls at the men they know better than to make a move on him. Porthos glares at them he hears Treville shouting orders to take everyone to Chalet he looks around but doesn’t see Athos)

 

Treville: Aramis where’s Athos? (Aramis looks around then back at Treville)

 

Aramis: I’m not sure I thought he was here (d’Artagnan catches movement down in the ally he sees Athos run out of sight)

 

d’Artagnan: He’s gone after someone I’ll go and help him (he hurries off. Treville and Porthos and Aramis and the rest of the Musketeers get everyone they could catch tied up and headed to the Chalet. Treville looks at Aramis and Porthos)

 

Treville: Make sure we haven’t missed someone 

 

Porthos: Yes Captain(Treville and the rest head out. ) I’ll go down this way you take that direction 

 

Aramis: Stay safe 

 

Porthos: You as well (he smiles at Aramis and heads down another alley way. Aramis makes his way slowly towards the back of the tavern pistols out and ready to fire. d’Artagnan comes around the corner what he sees nearly makes his blood run cold. Athos is down on his knees one of the Red Guards has dagger on his throat. He sees blood trickling down front of Athos forehead. Anger quickly over comes him the Red Guard smiles as he sees him approach slowly he grabs a handful of Athos hair and pulls his head back Athos refuses to cry out)

 

d’Artagnan: You made a serious mistake assaulting The Kings Musketeer

 

Red Guard: Self-defense is what I saw it was (he says with smile)

 

d’Artagnan: No one will believe you cause I know it’s not true (he walks carefully closer towards him. Athos is grimacing from the pain that’s been inflected so far. Having his head pulled back is hurting and blow to the head isn’t helping) 

 

Red Guard: You attacked me I had no choice but to kill you as well (he presses the blade into Athos neck blood starts to trickle down his neck Athos winces d’Artagnan flashes to all that’s happened with Aramis and Grace and now Athos. He feels lost in so many memories that things feel like their spinning out of control. Its then he sees something white to left he looks he sees Grace)

 

d’Artagnan: Grace, what are you doing here it’s not safe (he looks at the Red Guard then back at her)

 

Grace: Don’t worry about me save Athos you have to do something before he’s hurt anymore (The Red Guard is watching d’Artagnan talk to air)

 

d’Artagnan: I, I (she walks in front of him and moves her hand to his head then to his chest)

 

Grace: Head over Heart d’Artagnan you know what you must do. Athos will die (he blinks for a second Grace is gone)

 

Red Guard: You have lost your mind talking to yourself Musketeer! And he’s lost his life (The Red Guard start to slice Athos throat with the blade when a shot rings out. Athos falls to the ground)  
********************************************************************************************


	29. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porthos finds d'Artagnan and Athos but no sign of Aramis. d'Artagnan goes looking for him while Porthos tends to Athos

********************************************************************************************   
29

d’Artagnan stands there as the smoke from his pistol slowly dissipated into the air. He looks at the Red Guard dead on the ground the ball hit him right between the eyes. d’Artagnan runs to Athos he slides to the ground and gently rolls him over he reaches for Athos’s scarf and places it on the throat wound. He places his hand on his forehead to stop the bleeding there)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos!! Athos can you hear me please, please I need you I have so much yet to learn from you (he’s nearly in tears)

 

Athos: d’Artagnan, stop talking so loud your making my head hurt worse (d’Artagnan looks at Athos his eyes are closed)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos! Your alive! (he says excitedly) 

 

Athos: Yes, you do realize that’s my favorite scarf (d’Artagnan rolls his eyes)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, that’s the least of your problems right now. I need to get you some help your bleeding bad (Athos opens his eyes he looks down at the neck wound)

 

Athos: It’s not that deep 

 

d’Artagnan: Deep enough that I need to get it to stop but your head wound has me more worried its really bleeding bad

 

Athos: Head wounds bleed like a sieve you know that (he says in Comte voice)

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, I know that I need to get some help so you don’t bleed to death. You’re losing a good amount so far

 

Athos: I haven’t lost that much I’ll be fine help me up and we’ll go find Porthos and Aramis (d’Artagnan knows Athos is going into shock from the blood loss) 

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll go get help stay here ok and don’t wonder off 

 

Athos: We need to find Aramis (he’s becoming more authoritative)

 

d’Artagnan: We will soon as I get you some help. Now stay put I’ll be right back (he removes his doublet and covers Athos’s chest) This will keep you warm (he stands up Athos calls his name. d’Artagnan leans back down) Athos, what is it? 

 

Athos: You saw her, didn’t you? You saw Grace (d’Artagnan wonders how he could have known that the Red Guard thought he was talking to himself)

 

d’Artagnan: How did you know she was here?

 

Athos: I could see her all in white (d’Artagnan smiles Athos looks at him)

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, she was here but only for a moment then she disappeared

 

Athos: That’s what she’s good at disappearing (he closes his eyes d’Artagnan becomes worried as leans into him face first)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos!!!, Athos!!(he quickly checks for pulse he finds one and breaths a sigh of relief. He must get help quickly he starts yelling loudly) PORTHOS!!!! PORTHOS!!! HELLLLPPPP!!! What seems like a life Porthos comes running around the corner of the alley way he sees Athos down and bloody and d’Artagnan holding on to him)

 

Porthos: No, no not Athos!!(he hurries to their side)

 

d’Artagnan: He’s alive but he’s hurt badly we need to get him to the Garrison and have Aramis look at him (he looks around for Aramis) where’s is Aramis? 

 

Porthos: I thought he was here with you and Athos?

 

d’Artagnan: He went to check to see if there were any more men behind the Wren in the back but that was a while ago (Porthos is worried and d’Artagnan is as well) take Athos as quickly as you can to the Garrison have someone find Doctor Lemay

 

Porthos: Where you goin? 

 

d’Artagnan: I’m going to find Aramis

 

Porthos: Aramis may have everything under control 

 

d’Artagnan: If he did he’d be here worrying about Athos (he stands up and looks down at Athos and Porthos) Porthos, please (Porthos looks at him knowing he’ll go even if he tells him not to)

 

Porthos: Go! (he says loudly. d’Artagnan takes off like a shot. Athos comes around as Porthos lifts him up)

 

Athos: What’s going on? where’s d’Artagnan?

 

Porthos: Checking on Aramis

 

Athos: You can’t let him go alone Porthos! 

 

Porthos: Athos, d’Artagnan will be fine it’s you who I’m worried about

 

Athos: I’m fine (he winces from his wounds) MMMMMMM!

 

Porthos: Yeah, sure you are (he carefully pulls him up) lets go before you pass out

 

Athos: I won’t pass out. Please Porthos we must find Aramis, d’Artagnan could be in trouble

 

Porthos: Athos come on! you’re not thinking straight (suddenly Athos leans back against Porthos like a deadweight) ATHOS!!!


	30. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis makes an admission that Athos wasn't aware of he tries to find out what he's talking about but is interrupted

violence against a woman hits to the face and clothing ripped and grabbed violently but no Rape .... If your sensitive to this please skip 

 

 

30

Aramis starts walking towards the back of the Wren when something white on the ground catches his attention. He walks over to what he’s seen he leans down and picks of a what was at one-time white cloak. Its dirty with fresh blood stains on it. His eyes get wide a sudden panic comes over him

 

Aramis: Grace! (he runs towards the back he comes around the corner of the Wren sees a Red Guard with Grace up against the wall. He watches as he strikes her hard across the face. He rips her gown and smiles like as feral dog with fresh kill. His hand clamps on her breast hard Aramis can hear Grace crying for him to stop and let her go. The Red Guard slaps her again across the face causing her to bleed from the side of her mouth. Aramis’s furry is growing as he remembers what happened when they were kidnapped and the masked man vilely touched her. 

He can’t let this happen to her again he reaches for his pistol and walks out of the shadows and points it at the Red Guard) LET HER GO NOW!!(he says loudly to Red Guard. He looks at Aramis and just grins he moves Grace in front of him he keeps a tight around her waist with his arm)

 

Red Guard: No going to happen Musketeer she’s mine to do with what I want. Then when I’m done with her I’ll burn her at the stake like the Cardinal wanted done (he removes some rope from his weapons belt and wraps it around her neck and pulls the rope tight. Grace puts her hands up to stop the rope from getting tighter Grace can feel her air being cut off she pleads)

 

Grace: Please stop!!(the Red Guard smiles as he applies more pressure to the rope. Aramis reaches for his own throat remembering when he was nearly hung twice and how it felt having a rope around his neck. The more he thinks the angrier he becomes the Guard watches as Aramis dark eyes almost seem to turn black)

 

Red Guard: You know you want some of what she’s got (he moves his hand over her breast slowly then starts to move his hand the side of her waist to and under her torn gown) You had her didn’t you Musketeer you fucked her. You can’t tell us you didn’t you probley paid the doctor to say that so her reputation wouldn’t be sullied. (Grace is in tears as the guard keeps going on about what he thinks happened. She looks at Aramis she can see the fury building inside)

 

Aramis: What happened during our kidnapping is no one’s business but ours. I will give you one chance to let her go 

 

Red Guard: Go tell hell Musketeer! (the Red Guard pulls out a pistol quickly two shots can be heard two people go down)

 

Aramis: You first (he says coldly as he places his pistol back on his belt. He runs over to Grace he carefully rolls her over) Grace! Grace! (he yells out loud he removes his glove to check for a pulse he places his fingers on her neck. He breath sigh of relief and says) Gracias a Dios (he lifts his crucifix to his lips and kisses it and looks up to the sky) I promise you won’t ever be hurt again (he says to her unconscious form. Just then he hears someone running he pulls his pistol out and is ready to shoot when d’Artagnan comes running around the corner with his pistol out. Luckily, they see each other. d’Artagnan places his gun on weapons belt he runs over to Aramis holding Grace)

 

d’Artagnan: Grace? how did she get here? 

 

Aramis: She was here when I ran into her being assaulted (he removes his long coat and places it over her exposed chest. d’Artagnan looks away for a moment while he places the coat on her.)

 

d’Artagnan: How bad was she hurt?

 

Aramis: He struck her a couple times before I found them and he had his hands on her (he’s furious that she was touched by someone like that) We need to get her to the Garrison so I can look at her

 

d’Artagnan: Athos is hurt (Aramis looks at him)

 

Aramis: How bad?

 

d’Artagnan: His throat was cut I got it stopped and he has a head injury. 

 

Aramis: Where is he? (he says worriedly)

 

d’Artagnan: He’s with Porthos up the alley way. 

 

Aramis: I must go to him. Take Grace to the Garrison as quick as you can and don’t let her out of your sight (he runs off leaving d’Artagnan holding Grace. He looks down at her)

 

d’Artagnan: You’ll be ok I promise (he smiles and lifts her up in his arms and walks as quickly as he can to his horse and has one of cadets lift her up to him) I’ll get you to the Garrison as fast I can Grace hold on (he heads for the Garrison while Aramis finds Porthos and Athos)

 

Porthos: Bout time you got here (Aramis leans down on knees and looks at Athos)

 

Aramis: Athos, Athos can you hear me? (Athos opens his eyes)

 

Athos: Yes, where’s d’Artagnan? is he ok?

 

Aramis: He’s safe and with Grace. He’s taking her to the Garrison she’s been injured (Athos looks at Aramis)

 

Athos: How bad is she hurt?

 

Aramis: She was attacked by a Red Guard I took care of him and she’s now safe. (he looks at Athos neck wound) good news it’s not a deep cut. Another couple inches to the right you would have died, God was looking after you tonight (he says with a smile)

 

Porthos: What about the gash on his forehead? (Aramis looks at it and touches it he gets the stare indicating that it hurts)

 

Aramis: Sorry, my brother but looks like you will need stiches 

 

Athos: I’m sure with your handy work I won’t even have a scar

 

Aramis: No promises Mon frère SI seulement je pouvais. Vous pouvez avoir un petit. Porthos see if you can commandeer a cart

 

Athos: I can ride it’s not that far away 

 

Aramis: Athos, there’s no way you can ride you’ll pass out( Porthos looks down at him)

 

Porthos: No e wont I’ll ride with im

 

Aramis: Mon ami je n'aime pas cette idée un peu (Porthos looks at them both)

Porthos: Athos, you will ride with me no if and buts you got it(Porthos gives him his best stare)

 

Athos: Fine, I’ll ride with Porthos

 

Porthos: Glad you see things my way. I’ll be right back with the horses (he hurries off. Athos looks at Aramis he can tell he’s worried about Grace)

 

Athos: How bad is Grace?

 

Aramis: She’s unconscious at the moment till Lemay can look her over I don’t know how she really is (Athos winces from his injuries. He looks at Aramis)

 

Athos: She’s strong woman Aramis she’s a survivor

 

Aramis: How much is too much Athos? This is the third time she’s been assaulted by a man that wanted to take her innocence and I couldn’t stop it(Athos closes his eyes for a moment as the pain in his head hurts badly. He brings his hand up stop the pain) Athos, how bad is your head hurting?

 

Athos: Its fine I can handle it (he looks at Aramis) 3 times what do you mean I thought there was only 2(Porthos comes riding in on his horse with Lottero Aramis’s horse. )

 

Aramis: Come Porthos hurry we need to get him to Garrison (Porthos dismounts and walks over to where they are. Aramis helps Athos up they walk over to Flip Porthos mounts and looks down at Athos and Aramis)

 

Athos: We aren’t done talking about this

 

Aramis: We’ll talk later I promise (he helps Athos up Porthos puts his left around his waist so he doesn’t fall off) Go head I’ll be right behind you(Porthos takes off towards the Garrison while Aramis slowly mounts Lattero his thoughts are all over the place as he’s worried about Athos and Grace and will he explain to Athos what he meant.  
******************************************************************************************


	31. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis is at odds with his emotions concerning Grace. Athos and Porthos can tell something is unsettling about him and they dont know for sure what it is and is d'Artagnan having feelings for Grace.

***********   
31  
Athos is taken to one room in the infirmary while Grace is taken to another one. Aramis is conflicted who he should be with Porthos looks at him and touches his arm

 

Porthos: Go to Grace Doctor Lemay has things covered with Athos 

 

Aramis: No, I can’t not yet I’ll check on Athos (he goes into Athos’s room. He wonders what is going on with him. Doctor Lemay comes out he looks at Porthos)

 

Doctor Lemay: Aramis insisted I treat Grace first while he looks at Athos.

 

Porthos: Yeah, he told me the same thing. Did you happen to notice if he had any injuries to his head?

 

Doctor Lemay: I didn’t notice any Why is something wrong?

 

Porthos: Something is goin on with m not sure what

 

Doctor Lemay: I’ll have a look at him later. I need to check on Grace (he walks over to her door and knocks lightly and walks in. d’Artagnan is sitting next the bed) has she woken at all?

 

d’Artagnan: No, and I’m worried

 

Doctor Lemay: Let me examine her and I’ll see if I can find out what may be causing it

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll wait outside (he walks over to the door and walks out. He sees Porthos standing outside Athos’s room) how’s Athos?

 

Porthos: Mis is looking him over. Did you notice anything off about him when you found them?

 

d’Artagnan: No, why?

 

Porthos: Something is goin on with m. (he decides to change the subject) how’s Grace?

 

d’Artagnan: Unconscious, still 

 

Porthos: Can you tell how bad she was hurt?

 

d’Artagnan: Some cuts and bruises that’s all I could really see

 

Porthos: Let’s get something eat it may be awhile before we know anything. 

 

d’Artagnan: I guess (d’Artagnan looks at Athos door)

 

Porthos: Come on you need to keep your strength up. You know Athos would be upset if you didn’t

 

d’Artagnan: I know (sounding sad)

 

Porthos: Come on (he puts his around him and they head down the stairs. Meanwhile back in Athos room Aramis is tending to Athos’s neck and head wounds Athos winces and tries to move his head away)

 

Athos: Aramis, enough I’m fine (he says with a scowl. Aramis grins)

 

Aramis: Athos, you are not fine you have a concussion and neck wound (he dabs a cloth with warm water over the injury Athos hissssss’s at him)

 

Athos: Would you stop (he glares with his best Comte glare. Aramis looks at him)

 

Aramis: Athos, you can glare all you want your glare doesn’t work on me anymore. (he chuckles) it did for a day after I met you all those years ago but now it doesn’t even phase me (he says with a grin and keeps dabbing the wound on Athos’s neck. He gets a good look at it and looks at Athos)

 

Athos: How bad is Grace hurt?

 

Aramis: She was struck and has some bumps and bruises she was unconscious when I was in there

 

Athos: Why didn’t you treat her?

 

Aramis: I felt it was better if Lemay treated her (Aramis looks away and stands up and walks over to his medical kit)

 

Athos: Is there something you’re not telling me?

 

Aramis: No, not at all (he turns back around and looks at Athos. Athos can tell he’s hiding something but decides not to push him) I’ll make you a pain drought so you won’t feel anything when I stich you up

 

Athos: No, just give me some wine and I’ll be quite fine

 

Aramis: I don’t think that’s a good idea with a head wound

 

Athos: I’ll have enough to dull the pain

 

Aramis: You’re not drinking a whole bottle 2 cups and that’s all (Athos knows he won’t win against Aramis. He looks away from him)

 

Athos: Fine you win this round (Aramis grins)

 

Aramis: And I’ll win the next as well (Aramis pours him some wine and hands it to Athos. He takes it he looks at Aramis and can tell whatever is bothering him is its still weighing on him. Athos takes a drink of wine and looks at him)

 

Athos: Aramis, what is troubling you? (Aramis threads his needle and looks at Athos)

 

Aramis: Athos, I will tell you later after I have made my peace (Athos finds his wording troubling) do you need more wine? (Athos knows he’s not going to say anymore bout what’s bothering him so much)

 

Athos: Just get it over with Aramis (he leans his head back against the pillow as Aramis leans in with the needle he closes his eyes and braces for the prick of the needle. d’Artagnan and Porthos walk up the stairs carrying a plate of meat and cheese for both Aramis and Athos. Porthos is about to knock on the door when d’Artagnan looks at Porthos)

 

d’Artagnan: I’m going to check on Grace and see if she’s woken up. (Porthos grins)

 

Porthos: Your sweet on her aren’t you (d’Artagnan eyes get wide)

 

d’Artagnan: No, no (he tries to keep his composer) I, I just don’t want her to wake up alone after all she’s been through (he walks quickly down to Graces door and knocks lightly and goes in. Porthos shakes his head)

 

Porthos: He’s sweet on her I can tell (he knocks on Athos’s door Aramis opens the door and shushes him. He points to Athos a sleep on the bed. Porthos hands him the plate and says quietly) you need to eat now

 

Aramis: I’ll eat later

 

Porthos: You’ll eat now or I’ll tie you to chair (Porthos glares at him)

 

Aramis: Ok, ok (he sits down as Porthos sits the plate down. Its then he notices d’Artagnan isn’t there) where is d’Artagnan?

 

Porthos: He’s sitting with Grace. He doesn’t want her to be alone when she wakes up (he starts grinning)

 

Aramis: What are you grinning about?

 

Porthos: The kid is sweet on Grace (Aramis looks at Porthos he suddenly feels like he can’t breathe. He stands up) What’s wrong you look like you’re going to be sick? (he stands up and places his hand on Aramis shoulder)

 

Aramis: I need some air (he hurries over to the door and leaves. Porthos wants to go after him but he doesn’t want to leave Athos. He’s worried about his brother. Aramis stands by the railing trying to catch his breath. He should talk to Grace before things go any farther with d’Artagnan. He walks down to her door and takes a deep breath before knocks lightly on her door)

******************************************************************************************


	32. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis and Grace finally talk about what happened while being held by the Hooded Man. Athos thinks the worse as he thinks back to the conversion with Aramis saying he had to make peace. ...

Just heads up this is a long chapter 15 .5 pages.. This is the finale of the chapter BUT!!! I will be posting an Epilogue in a few days 

 

 

****************************************************************************************** 

32

Grace is still asleep as d’Artagnan is sitting next to her bed reading a book. When he hears a light knock on the door. He stands up and walks over to the door and sees its Aramis

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis, is Athos ok?

 

Aramis: Yes, he’s fine he’s resting. I stitched him up I gave him a pain drought so he maybe he’ll sleep. Porthos is in with him I thought I would come and see how Grace was doing (he walks past d’Artagnan goes to Graces bedside he looks down at her. d’Artagnan can tell something is off about Aramis but he’s not sure what. He watches him as he looks at Grace intently.)

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll leave you alone so you can examine her (Aramis looks at him)

 

Aramis: Thank you (he smiles d’Artagnan nods back and walks over to the door. He looks back at Aramis his face is full of worry.)

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis are you ok? (Aramis looks at him)

 

Aramis: I’m fine really (he forces a smile. d’Artagnan opens the door)

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll come back later if you need anything just yell ok

 

Aramis: I will (Aramis looks back down at Grace. He leaves shutting the door. Aramis sits down next to the bed and looks at Grace praying she’ll wake up. Couple hours later Aramis has his head on the bed he feels his hair being stroked he raises up he sees Graces eyes are open and she’s smiling at him)

 

Grace: Hi (she says a little bit groggily)

 

Aramis: Hi (he smiles back at her and raises his head up) sorry I fell asleep

 

Grace: Its ok (her head is starting to hurt) ohhh(she raises her hand to her head)

 

Aramis: Your head is hurting? I’ll make you a mild pain drought (he starts to stand up she reaches for his hand)

 

Grace: Aramis, its ok it’s not that bad. Please sit it can wait I’m sure it will go away 

 

Aramis: I don’t mind making you drought

 

Grace: Aramis, sit down please (she holds her hand out. He looks at her he hesitates taking her hand. He sits down she looks at him she knows something is bothering him) you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. What’s wrong? (he looks at her afraid to speak) Aramis, your worrying me what’s wrong? 

 

Aramis: Do you remember any of what happened when we were held captive by the Hooded man? (she looks at him)

 

Grace: It’s something I’d like to forget

 

Aramis: What I did haunts me 

 

Grace: You did what you had to Aramis. If you hadn’t he would have hurt me

 

Aramis: I am no better than he I, I did things to you that I shouldn’t have (Grace isn’t sure what really happened she can only remember bits.)

 

Grace: Aramis, you didn’t rape me. You couldn’t do that I know that. You’re an honorable man that was thrust into a horrible situation as I was. 

 

Aramis: I’m not honorable not anymore not after I what I did to you (he looks at her tears start to fall down his cheeks. She reaches for his hand and takes it in her’s) Doctor Lemay never told you?

 

Grace: No, he didn’t but then he didn’t have a chance. Athos told me a little bit about what happened but he didn’t know everything

 

Aramis: I did things I’m not proud of and I hope you know that. (he looks at her she sees such sadness in his eyes) I touched you intimately (he looks away ashamed at what he’s said so far.)

 

Grace: Aramis, you don’t have to tell me anymore (he looks at her)

 

Aramis: I should have been hung for what I did. I did assault you with mouth, my hand and worst of all mi pene. But I only went inside till I felt resistance I could feel your maiden head. He wanted me to hurt you I, I couldn’t do that. He looked away for a moment and I removed mi pene and slid my hand inside and made it look like I was doing what he wanted. I acted like I had climax. Then I acted like I was spent and he just smiled and laughed. 

 

I pulled my brais back up. I looked down at you I was so disgusted with myself. I still am I can’t forget what I’ve done saying I’m sorry doesn’t justify what I did. There can be only one way that I feel you can move on from this.

 

Grace: Aramis, what are thinking your scaring me with this talk (she reaches for his hand. Back in Athos room he’s sitting and looking at his plate of food and d’Artagnan is looking at him trying to figure out what’s going on in his troubled mind)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, you haven’t eaten a thing Porthos will if you don’t (he says with a smile but only receives silence) Athos, Athos! (Athos looks at him) your worrying me 

 

Athos: I’m sorry I was thinking about what Aramis said

 

d’Artagnan: About what?

 

Athos: He said he had to make his peace (d’Artagnan isn’t sure what he’s talking about)

 

d’Artagnan: Peace about what? (He looks at Athos he’s looking down at the floor as if he’s working something out in his head.)

 

Athos: Where is Aramis? (he looks up at d’Artagnan) 

 

d’Artagnan: He’s in Graces room 

 

Athos: We need to get there quickly (he starts to raise up he’s hit with a dizzy spell d’Artagnan rushes to him and takes his arm)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos! Take it easy (he helps him back on to the bed) what has gotten in to you (Athos keeps struggling to get up d’Artagnan does all he can to keep him in the bed) Athos! Athos stop!

 

Athos: Let me go I must get to Aramis now! (He yells loudly d’Artagnan grabs him by his face and looks at him)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos! What is Aramis going to do? Tell me!!

 

Athos: Something he’ll regret now help me get to Graces room please (d’Artagnan has never seen Athos this panicked before. He helps him to the door and they hurry out. They come to the door of Graces room) We must get in there quickly (he looks at d’Artagnan) hurry d’Artagnan! (d’Artagnan opens the door Athos rushes in and yells loudly) ARAMIS STOPP!!! (d’Artagnan comes in behind Athos he sees Aramis sitting on Graces bed he looks shocked to see them both)

 

Aramis: Athos, what are you doing! What’s going on? (he stands up and walks over to Athos and d’Artagnan. Grace watches what happens between them. Athos can see what is going on and sees he misunderstood what Aramis was doing)

 

Athos: I, I thought (he feels suddenly dizzy again. d’Artagnan sees him start to sway he grabs a hold of his arm) 

 

Aramis: d’Artagnan sit him down here (he moves a chair closer to Athos to sit down. He leans down on one knee to look at him. Grace grabs a robe and puts it on quickly as she can she hurries to Aramis’s side) Athos what’s going on? (Athos closes his eyes then reopens them)

 

Athos: I thought you were going to take your life (d’Artagnan is stunned by that bit news)

 

d’Artagnan: What? Aramis what is he talking about? 

 

Grace: Maybe this something should be discussed alone with you and Aramis?

 

d’Artagnan: I want to know what’s going on please (he looks at Athos)

 

Athos: Aramis said he had to make peace for what he had done. I thought he was going to kill himself because of what happened when he and Grace been held hostage (d’Artagnan is confused)

 

d’Artagnan: But he didn’t he just pretended right (he looks at Aramis) Aramis?

 

Grace: Yes, it was (Aramis and Athos look at her) Aramis had to make it look real otherwise the Hooded man would have thought he was faking what he was doing. He was very convincing (she looks directly at Aramis) he was so upset that it was bothering him he had to tell me what had happened. He was making his peace (Athos still is concussed somewhat and he may have miss understood what Aramis was really saying.)

 

Aramis: That’s what it was, Athos just misunderstood 

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, is that true? (he looks at Athos)

 

Athos: Yes, that’s what it was I’m sorry for busting in here like we did I hope you can forgive me (he looks at Grace. She nods and smiles at him) 

 

d’Artagnan: Come on Athos let’s get you back to room and you can lay down and rest. You need it (he Aramis gently help him up)

 

Aramis: Shall I help you?

 

d’Artagnan: I’ve got him thanks(he slowly walk out the door Aramis shuts it he turns and look sat Grace) 

 

Grace: You weren’t going to kill yourself (he walks closer to her)

 

Aramis: No, I wasn’t I swear. I was making my peace but it was with you telling you what had happened. I was hoping you would forgive me for what I had done (she breathes a sigh of relief) 

 

Grace: I forgave you soon as it happened I wish now you can forgive yourself 

 

Aramis: I’ll try but it won’t be easy

 

Grace: I can help if you want me to. I don’t want what happened to shame you (he looks at her)

 

Aramis: What about you 

 

Grace: I will always remember how tender and loving you were to me in such a horrible time. I’m not a fragile doll Aramis that will break under such a horrible moment in time. I will grow stronger from it in time it will be distant memory. I will forget what happened but not what you did that is something I will always remember and treasure. 

 

Aramis: Why would you want to treasure something like that as memory?

 

Grace: You kept me safe and you kept me from harm. You wouldn’t let him hurt me as he wanted. You are brave and honorable man. (she looks at him she leans in and kisses him lightly on the lips then pulls back) Just say you want to forget all that’s happened and I can make it so

 

Aramis: As much as I want to I can’t (he looks at her so many emotions are going through his thoughts) I really need to check on Athos and make sure he’s ok. You will be here when I come back?

 

Grace: Yes, I promise (she smiles and watches him walk to the door. He looks back at her then opens the door and walks out shutting the door. Grace sits down on the bed a feeling of dread comes over her she closes her eyes.)


	33. Revenge On A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace has unsettling news for a Musketeer

Epilogue

 

It’s a few days later everything seems to back on track for the Musketeers and Grace. Athos is still a little tender on his neck, his forehead is sporting a slight scar but other than that he seems well. Grace seems to be taken by d’Artagnan as Aramis can see. He watches them or mostly d’Artagnan Aramis feels as if he should be her protector. Athos has seen him watching them like a hawk and being around them almost smothering them with his constant presents. Athos knows he must talk to him. 

 

Grace’s feeling of dread for the last couple of days refuses to subside. She is standing up by the Captains office looking down watching the Cadets and Musketeers practicing drills. A sudden chill comes over her its almost 80 degrees. She rubs her arms hoping to get warm she watches as the Musketeers head to their table to rest a bit and have some lunch. She walks down the stairs Porthos sees her first)

 

Porthos: Grace, have my seat (he stands up)

 

Grace: Thank you Porthos but its ok I’d rather stand (she smiles at him)

 

Porthos: Have some ale (he hands her a cup of ale she takes it)

 

Grace: Thank you Porthos (she looks around as the Cadets continue their drills.)

 

Aramis: Athos, you look tired why don’t you take it easy for a little bit while we continue the drills

 

Athos: I’m fine (he says in his Comte voice) 

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, come on take an extra 15 minutes and rest 

 

Porthos: If it was one of us you be saying the same ( Athos lifts his hat above his eyes and glares at them all)

 

Athos: 15 minutes then I will take you on

 

Porthos: Cant hardy wait (he says with a loud laugh he grabs a couple of carrots and bites into one) I better go practice (he walks off to the other side of the Garrison.)

 

Aramis: Athos I don’t think that’s such a good idea you’re not at 100% yet

 

Athos: The day Porthos beats me is the day I hang up my sword

 

Aramis: Just be careful ok that’s all I’m asking (he watches as d’Artagnan walks up to Grace he can see the big smile on d’Artagnan’s face. Athos’s touches his shoulder and says lowly)

 

Athos: We need to talk. Now (Aramis looks at him wondering what he could possibly wanna talk about and his tone is one he hasn’t heard in a long while) 

 

Aramis: Ok I guess I have no choice (Athos looks at d’Artagnan and Grace)

 

Athos: Excuse us (he tilts his head down at Grace then takes Aramis’s arm somewhat roughly and leads him away. d’Artagnan watches as they walk towards the stable)

 

d’Artagnan: Wonder what that was all about?

 

Grace: No, idea (she looks at d’Artagnan)

 

d’Artagnan: How are you feeling? (she looks at him and smiles)

 

Grace: I’m much better thank you (he reaches for her hand. And holds it for a moment)

 

d’Artagnan: Would you have supper with me tonight? (she looks at him and smiles)

 

Grace: I’d love to thank you (he takes her hand in his and smiles at her)

 

d’Artagnan: Hopefully without our shadow (he looks over at Aramis as he’s in a discussion with Athos.)

 

Grace: I’d like that (he looks around and sees no one is watching them and leans in and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek then pulls away)

 

d’Artagnan: I’m sorry that was too forward (she reaches for his cheek with her hand)

 

Grace: No, it wasn’t (she smiles at him. Aramis sees the exchange he’s a not happy)

 

Aramis: Did you see that! He kissed her I’m going to talk to him (he starts to turn Athos grabs him by his arm Aramis looks angrily at Athos) what the hell are you doing?

 

Athos: Stopping you from doing something stupid. You need to stop acting like over protective brother. It was a kiss nothing more nothing you haven’t done before to a woman

 

Aramis: She’s not just some woman she’s an innocent

 

Athos: She’s also a close friend to you and us all. Do you really think d’Artagnan would do anything to hurt her after all she’s been through along with you and him? (Aramis looks away he takes away from him)

 

Aramis: Your right. I’m sorry

 

Athos: It’s ok Aramis. You were only doing what you thought would be right. (he places his hand on Aramis’s shoulder) You better go get some practice in with Porthos I’ll give you 10 minutes then prepare to lose (Aramis grins)

 

Aramis: Désolé, mon ami, mais vous ne gagnerez pas. Je peux garantir que (Athos almost smiles)

 

Athos: And I guarantee you will lose.

 

Aramis: You will be buying rounds Mon Ami(he walks off over to where Porthos has been practicing. Athos walks over to d’Artagnan and Grace) Aramis seems to think he and Porthos will win against me 

 

d’Artagnan: Somehow I don’t think so (he says with a grin) think I’ll go help him and Porthos 

 

Athos: Ahh 3 against one (Athos smirks)

 

d’Artagnan: Don’t worry I’ll take it easy on you (he says with a wink) Grace, I’ll see you later

 

Grace: Yes, you will (he hurries off they watch as he joins Aramis and Porthos. Suddenly she feels light headed Athos sees her start fall forward. H grabs her by the arm to keep her from falling. He hurries to the table and helps her sit down. He pours some water in a cup the feeling something bad is going to happen is so strong. Athos hands her the cup)

 

Athos: Grace, what’s wrong?

 

Grace: Something bad is going to happen (she’s almost in tears. Athos looks at her he’s concerned he places his hand on her shoulder)

 

Athos: Grace, what’s going to happen does someone get hurt? (she nods her head) who? can you tell me (she looks at him) 

 

Grace: You (Athos looks at her she can’t get a read on his emotion his Comte mask gives nothing away. He looks over at his brothers going through a drill then back at her) I don’t know when it will happen it could be tomorrow, next week or even a year. But whatever is to happen you won’t be alone you have my word (she reaches for his hand he again looks at her)

 

Athos: Thank You (he kisses the top of her hand and gives her a rare smile. He then walks over to his brothers and joins in the drill)

 

The end


End file.
